Dans la foi et l'amour
by Lena Blue
Summary: Trecy Bennet est la petite-fille de Jamie, le plus grand fan des cinq légendes. Aprés avoir pris sa suite et lui avoir offert un beau cadeau, la voilà mélée au affaires de coeur des Gardiens. Jack va l'aider. Trouver une compagne éternelle pour les cinq gardiens n'est pas une mince affaire. De plus, il y a aussi le mystérieux flocon lunaire à retrouver...
1. Noel

_Les explications seront donnés à la fin du châpitres... _

.

Noël

.

Trecy souffla sur ses mains, pas habituée à la neige et au froid de l'hiver. Elle marcha dans la rue, regardant les boutiques qui étaient ouvertes encores, décorés à l'avance pour les fêtes de Noël. Se mordillant les lèvres rosés par un gloss, elle chercha un cadeau pour son grand-père. Quelque chose qui lui rappelerait son enfance avant qu'il ne soit rappeler aux cieux.

Elle marcha encore un peu, passa devant une ruelle sombre, y jeta un coup d'oeil, contiua sa route pour finalement se stopper brusquement. Elle secoua la tête, croyant avoir rêver. Mais pourtant, elle était réveillée, en pleine rue, dans le froid et non dans son lit, sous les couvertures chaudes. Elle recula, rejeta un coup d'oeil au fond.

Un jeune garçon, assis, pieds nus dans la neige, entourait d'une couverture bleue. Seuls ses genoux, ses mains, une partie du visage tandis que ses mains tenaient un bâton. IL affichait un visage morose, triste et désespéré.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Trecy, s'approchant de lui.

Il ne sembla pas la voir, l'entendre, trop perdu dans ses pensées, dans sa douleur. Elle continua de s'avancer, s'agenouillant, n'osant trop le toucher. Elle agita sa main devant son visage. Elle voulait qu'il la voit sans comprendre pourquoi elle le voulait tellement.

- Eh ho ! fit-elle, réellement inquiète pour lui.

Le jeune garçon finit par réagir, relevant la tête vers elle. Il ne réalisait pas qu'elle le voyait. Il se contenta de fixer ses yeux roses, ne sachant que faire. Trecy soupira, décidant de repartir. Elle se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front, pour qu'il sente un peu de chaleur dans ce froid glacial.

Puis, remarquant l'heure, elle se leva, oubliant un gant à son départ, loin de lui. Elle disparut de son chant de vision, courant dans la rue, cherchant du regard une boutique contenant le cadeau idéal. Mais elle ne trouva aussi rentra-t-elle.

.

Son grand-père et sa tante se trouvaient dans le salon, regardant la télé et une émission de Noël. La veille et le jour de cette fête n'étaient plus trés loin. A deux semaines de cette nuit. Ils se retrouvaient si facilement aprés la mort des parents de Trecy.

- Je suis rentrée ! salua-t-elle, enlevant ses bottes marrons.

- Bonsoir ma chérie. As-tu trouvé ton bonheur ? demanda le grand-père, curieux.

La jeune fille sourit. Elle adorait son grand-père. Il avait été celui qui croît le plus aux légendes de l'enfance, et même encore, il y croyait. Son âge avancé n'avait pas effacé sa foi. Elle était d'ailleurs encore plus forte.

- Tu veux du chocolat chaud ? proposa sa tante, souriante.

Trecy hocha la tête, allant s'installer au pied du fauteuil de son grand-père. Elle adorait quand il lui racontait des histoires sur son enfance. C'était un merveilleux moment qu'elle passait avant de se coucher.

- Grand-père, tu me racontes une histoire encore ? demanda Trecy.

Le vieil homme sourit, caressant les cheveux de sa petite-fille. Et là, il commença son histoire et comment il est devenu, d'une certaine manière, un gardien. Trecy adorait cette histoire car Jack Frost, une légende hivernale en faisant partie. Elle avait remarqué que son grand-père avait parfois une lueur de tristesse quand il parlait des gardiens.

Peut-être était-ce du au fait qu'il ne puisse plus les voir à cause de son âge. Elle aurait voulu qu'il voit l'un d'eux, peu importe lequel. Du moment qu'il le voyait avant Noël.

- Tu sais, aujourd'hui, j'ai vu un ange dans une ruelle sombre, avoua Trecy. Il était triste et désespéré alors je lui déposé un baiser sur le front pour lui apporter de la chaleur.

- Au point que tu as perdu ton gant, fit remarquer la tante, apportant la tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Oups.

La petite famille rigola face à cela. Cela était rare de voir une tel chose dans les autres maisons. Trecy finit par regarder la télé avant de, finalement, partir se coucher. Ce fut dans son lit qu'elle rêva que son grand-père retrouvait un de ces vieux amis. Elle ferait en sorte que cela arrive.

.

Jack n'avait pas arrêté d'y repenser. Il survolait Burgess à la recherche de la jeune fille d'hier soir. Epuisé hier soir, il était allé se reposer dans une ruelle, désespéré d'avoir perdu Jamie du regard. Il ne savait plus ou il vivait, ce qu'il faisait. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ?

Il regarda toutes les jeunes filles dans les rues seules ou accompagnés d'un membre de la famille. Il finit par se poser en pleine ruelle. Jack ne savait plus ou regarder, ou chercher. Tenant ce gant dans la main, il repartit en l'air, ne voulant faire peur à personne.

- Où es-tu... ? murmura-t-il, finissant par soupirer.

Il se sentait mal, désespéré. Il ne pouvait garder ce gant pour toujours. Jack secoua la tête, décidant de repartir à l'ancienne maison ou Jamie habitait. Elle était vendue longtemps mais personne ne semblait y habiter tout autant que quelque travaux et peintures étaient en train d'être faîtes sur les murs des divers pièces.

Ce fut là qu'il la vit, s'avançant vers la maison, une chemise sous le bras. Elle avait un doux sourire sur les lèvres, semblant préparer une surprise. Elle pénétra la demeure. Jack s'approcha de la fenêtre de l'ancienne chambre de Jamie et la vit pénétrer la pièce, bien vite suivie d'une femme et d'un homme.

- Wouah ! s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse.

- Cela vous plaît-il ? demanda la femme, tout aussi heureuse que la jeune fille, son collègue affichant un sourire.

- Oui. J'adore. Et j'espère que cela plaira à Grand-père. Il aime tellement les légendes, dit-elle. Quand n'est-il de ma chambre et celle de ma tante ?

- Suivez-nous, lança l'homme, ouvrant la porte.

Le trio disparut derrière la porte. Jack décida d'entrer dans cette chambre ou il fut vu par un enfant pour la première fois. Par le petit Jamie Bennet qui lui offrit le plus beau des bonheurs que de le voir, l'entendre et croire en lui.

Et les murs lui offrirent une merveilleuse vue. Un fond bleu pervenche décoré de flocon de neige en argent, de bonhomme et d'une scène de bataille de boule de neige. Il leva les yeux au ciel, un autre bleu, crépuscule cette fois-ci. Des étoiles brillantes et blanches au pointes en argent et une lune, pleine et belle. Jack eut l'impression qu'elle était réellement brillante sur ce plafond.

Il se retourna et fit face à son image. Le dessin d'un adolescent aux cheveux d'argent, brandissant un bâton magique, vêtu d'un pantalon marron jusqu'au chevilles ainsi que d'un pull à capuche bleu foncé, givré sur les épaules et à d'autres endroits.

Jack eut l'impression de rêver. Il s'approcha de son portrait, caressa le mur et sentit des larmes montaient sous l'émotion qui le prit. Voir son monde, son univer, l'hiver entier peint sur les murs d'une chambre dans laquelle il venait passer son temps pour embêter Jamie lui faisait plaisir et pleurer.

Mais comment aurait-il pu rester impassible devant un tel spectacle ?

- Toi ?! s'exclama une voix féminine, totalement surprise.

Jack se tourna vers la voix et la vit, reculant, allant se réfugier au plafond tandis qu'elle refermait la porte, assurant que cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, rassura Trecy, bien surprise de le voir ici.

Jack la regarda, méfiant. Il n'avait pas encore compris qu'il était incroyable qu'elle puisse le voir alors qu'elle avait 16 ans. Il était plus gêné d'avoir pu être pris en flagrant délit d'admiration sur ses peintures que le fait qu'une adolescente puisse le voir.

- Tu vas mieux depuis hier soir ? demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant sur le sol.

Jack regarda la porte, de peur qu'une personne n'entre. Trecy sembla comprendre son inquiétude car elle se leva et sortit. Il entendit une conversation et la jeune fille rentra une nouvelle fois dans la chambre. Elle vint reprendre sa place et attendit qu'il veuille bien descendre.

- Merci.

La jeune fille sourit. Elle était contente. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son sourire prouvait sa joie. Jack finit par descendre, prenant place en face d'elle.

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Trecy Bennet ! lança-t-elle.

Jack sentit son coeur faire un boum dans sa poitrine. Trecy Bennet. Comme Jamie. Etait-elle de sa famille ? Pouvait-elle lui permettre de le revoir ? Accepterait-elle ?

- Je suis contente de savoir que tu vas bien par rapport à hier, lança Trecy, contente.

Jack rougit.

- Tu aimes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Me voir moi et ma saison sur des murs que je connais me fait plaisir, assura-t-il, surprenant l'adolescente.

Trecy afficha un visage surpris, un peu méfiant. Mais le sourire sur ses lèvres glacés et l'émerveillement dans ses yeux bleus ne pouvaient pas lui mentir. Il ne pouvait pas raconter des histoires.

- Jack Frost ? l'appela-t-elle, voulant voir sa réaction.

Et celle-ci lui plût. Il se figea, regarda la jeune fille, n'osant croire à ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Elle l'a appelait par son prénom. Elle le connait. Elle le voit !

- Tu me connais ? souffla Jack, emplis d'espoir.

- Oui. Grand-père me parle souvent de toi et des autres gardiens. Tu es celui qu'il préfère mais il ne faut pas le dire à Bunny, plaisanta Trecy.

Elle ne comprit pas lorsqu'il la serra contre son coeur. Elle ne sut comment réagir lorsqu'il continua de la serrer contre lui. Il pleura, ses épaules secoués par ses sanglots.

- Jack ? appela Trecy, inquiète.

- Ca va. Je vais bien. Je vais bien.

Sa litanie fit rire l'adolescente. Elle parla longtemps avec lui, lui expliquant rapidement son arbre généalogique puis la surpris qu'elle préparait à son grand-père. Jack accepta aussitôt, voulant faire participer Bunny, Nord et tout les autres. La jeune fille, adorant autant les legendes que Jamie, hocha aussitôt de la tête.

Elle avait peur qu'il ne soit pas là à temps aussi réfléchissa-t-elle, inquiète.

- J'ai peur que toi et tes amis vous ne soyez pas à l'heure, avoua la jeune fille.

Jack comprit pourquoi. S'il partait, le voyage de retour durerait plus longtemps que prévu. Ce fut là qu'il eut une bonne idée. Il prit une boule qu'il gardait toujours avec lui depuis qu'il était un gardien. Se levant, il prononça le nom de l'atelier du père Noël et tendit sa main vers elle.

- Tu viens ?

Trecy sursauta, n'osant y croire. Elle, dans le monde des légendes. Elle avait 15 ans, croyait encore au légendes, comme une idiote d'aprés ses amies. Et là, elle se trouvait avec l'une d'elle qui avait enchanté le monde de Jamie Bennet, son grand-père.

- Cela ne dérangera pas le père Noël ?

- Nord risque d'être surpris mais cela suffira. Pour Bunny, je l'ignore. Pour Fée, elle va inspecter tes dents.

- Inspecter mes dents ? répéta Trecy, amusée par les caractères respectifs de chaque legendes. Et le marchand de sable ? Il est comment ? ajouta-t-elle, curieuse.

- Silencieux et dorée.

L'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle attrapa cette main qui lui parût froide, glacée et le suivit dans ce passage dimensionel. Et lorsqu'elle arriva là-bas, ce fut un véritable monde de magie et d'émerveillement.

Elle regarda les Yétis fabriquer les jouets, les elfes faire de drôle d'expériences. Elle rigola, ne lâchant pas la main de Jack, l'entrainant partout. L'esprit de l'Hiver sourit, la trouvant adorable dans ces actions. Elle ressemblait réellement à Jamie.

Dans ses gestes, ses yeux qui brillaient, grands ouverts sur le monde, sur de simples petits jouets qu'elle désirait petites ou alors sur le domaine de Nord.

- On dirait une gamine ! se moqua Jack, rigolant lorsqu'elle lui tira la langue.

Elle continua sa visite, regardant les sculptures de glaces puis les jouets construits grâce à ses images. Cela était merveilleux. Elle aimait ou plutôt adorait cette endroit. Jack continua de l'emmener jusqu'à la salle du Globe ou Nord parlait avec ses yétis de préparer Noël à temps.

- Nord ! Appela Jack, courant vers lui, lâchant la main de Trecy qui ressentit un grand vide en son coeur.

Elle alla se cacher derrière un pilier, regardant les deux gardiens s'enlaçaient pour leur retrouvailles. Puis ils parlèrent un moment. Ce fut le visage de Nord, surpris et méfiant qui l'intrigua. Elle avait peur de le mettre en danger.

Mais si elle faisait cela, c'était pour son grand-père, pour qu'il parte au paradis, rejoindre ses amis en ayant revu ce qui a fait briller son enfance. Alors elle devait avoir du courage. Elle vit Jack tendre la main vers elle, son regard bleu plus brillant que la nuit dernière.

- Jack ? appela Nord, ne comprenant pas son geste.

Trecy souffla et decida de sortir, affrontant le regard émerveiller du père Noël qui tomba assis, complètement sous le choc qu'une jeune fille, agée de 15 ans, puisse le voir. Il n'osa y croire. Néanmoins, il se releva et s'approcha d'elle.

Jack et les yétis se turent le temps que les deux adultes, la légende et l'adolescente. Trecy tendit sa main vers lui caressant la sienne, grosse, impressionante puis ses bras tatoués. Elle rigola.

- Vous êtes incroyable, Père Noël ! complimenta la jeune fille, faisant rire Nord qui l'accepta.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, Trecy fit la connaissance des autres gardiens. Elle remercia chacun d'eux, leur déposant un baiser sur la joue, même à Jack qui ne sut plus comment réagir et alla se réfugier dans le bureau de Nord.

L'adolescente expliqua son idée de cadeau aux gardiens, voulant faire une belle surprise à son grand-père, Jamie Bennet. Les autres gardiens acceptèrent l'idée, bien vite approuvée par l'Homme de la lune. Remarquant l'absence de Jack, Trecy partit à sa recherche.

Nord remarqua d'étranges desseins au sol. Il y avait les ombres de Jack et Trecy, mélaient l'une à l'autre mais obligés de se séparer. L'un par son immortalité et l'autre pour devoir grandir. Une seule chose pourrait les aider à rester ensemble éternellement.

Le Flocon de neige Lunaire qu'il avait fait tomber sur la Terre. Et celui-ci se trouvait à Burgess. Nord et les autres gardiens décidèrent de le chercher pour offrir un peu de bonheur à Jack et Trecy. Perdue dans l'atelier du Père Noël, elle appela sans cesse Jack.

Mais celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées, enfermé dans le bureau de Nord, tentait de calmer son coeur qui s'était subitement remis à battre. Entre ce baiser sur le front et celui sur la joue, cette fille, petite-fille du premier enfant à avoir cru en lui et à l'avoir vu, le faisait revivre.

Et il était immortel depuis trop longtemps. Il était un gardien et tandis qu'il resterait éternellement jeune, elle veillirais et finirait par se fâner, par disparaître de la terre et de rejoindre sa famille ou tout ceux qui était mort avant elle.

Il ne devait pas s'approcher trop prés d'elle avant qu'il en vienne à en souffrir. IL ne supporterait pas la douleur de la perdre.

- Jack, Trecy te cherche, informa Nord, le trouvant prés de la fenêtre.

Il enleva sa capuche, redressa la tête et regarda vers lui. Il entendit des rires, des appels, son prénom. Et il secoua la tête. Jack ne voulait plus être prés d'elle.

- Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Trecy veux simplement faire un cadeau à son grand-père. Tu vas retrouver ton vieil ami, Jamie et tu affiches un visage sombre, lança Nord, prenant place à ses côtés.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait mal ! s'écria Jack.

Nord eut un mouvement de recul face à cette colère. Il alla prendre place devant son bureau, sortit un bloc de glace et laissa son imagination parlait. Il fit une boite à musique, petite, avec un jeune couple entrain de danser.

Jack s'approcha de lui, regardant son oeuvre. Il vit son personnage danser avec une fille, Trecy, dans sa tenue, prôche l'un de l'autre. Et là, tout autour d'eux, de touts petits flocons les accompagnaient.

- Cela va être dur mais si phil s'y met maintenant, son cadeau sera prêt, lança Nord, rigolant.

Jack fut émus par sa gentillesse et sa compréhension. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Plutôt d'essayer de l'éviter, il devait faire en sorte d'être un merveilleux souvenirs pour elle. Car elle faisait, elle aussi, partie de ceux qui croyaient en lui.

- Nous devons nous préparer. Toi et Trecy retournaient à Burguess et patientaient jusqu'à la nuit de Noël. Je te fais confiance et profite-en pour la séduire, encouragea Nord.

Jack afficha un drôle de sourire et alla la retrouver. Elle était là, prés du Globe, regardant les lumières, cherchant celle de son grand-père. Elle admira les autres, n'imaginant pas que tant d'enfants aimaient les légendes où y croyaient.

Bunny s'approcha d'elle, lui ébourrifant les cheveux. Pour se venger, Jack eut l'idée de lui congeler la main mais elle réussit à se débrouiller seule en lui prenant ses boomerangs. Elle rigola, sourit, embêta le lapin de Pâques qui se prêta au jeu.

Jack s'approcha doucement, la regardant en l'air, souriante, ses yeux marrons adorables. Elle était à l'image de Jamie, souriante et joyeuse, toujours prête à y croire.

- Trecy, tu es prête à repartir ? intervint Jack, n'aimant pas la moue qu'elle lui montra.

- Déjà ! Mais j'ai à peine connue les légendes ! soupira Trecy, continuant d'être assise sur Bunny qui sourit face à la mine boudeuse.

- Tu les reverras toujours si tu le souhaites, rassura Bunny, se relevant.

Trecy finit par soupirer et accepta de repartir. Elle salua chacune des légendes. La fée lui recommenda de faire plus attention à ses dents, Sab lui promit de continuer de la faire rêver, Bunny lui assura qu'un jour, il ferait la course tout les deux, Nord lui dit qu'elle aurait une surpris à Noël et chacun jura que Jamie aurait la surprise de les revoir.

Jack prit sa main et l'emmena à travers le portail, la ramenant dans la chambre. Le passage se referma alors qu'elle rigolait, tournoyait sans cesse, s'amusait à faire la description du paysage, appréçiant que son ami rigole.

Jack Frost passa une agréable aprés-midi en compagnie de Trecy Bennet. Et Trecy Bennet laissa l'esprit de l'Hiver lui échappait. Elle le savait, elle n'avait pas le droit de le retenir. Et elle ne le voulait pas de toute manière.

.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Trecy prépara les cadeaux, la fête et la décoration avec sa tante tandis que son grand-mère regardait la neige tombait par la fenêtre. Elle courut partout, lui assurant que tout irait bien et il accepta ses mots avec espoir.

Jamie, trop vieux et trop fatigué depuis qu'il avait gagnait en âge, regarda d'un oeil tendre cette petite fille qui avait grandi et fait embellir sa foi envers les légendes. Sans faire attentio, il avait fait en sorte qu'elle y croit toujours comme lui.

Et là, à s'agiter ainsi, ayant le sapin de Noël et les cadeaux, Jamie eut l'impression de se voir à son âge. Lorsque ce fut lui qui les préparait pour sa famille et sa tendre soeur, Sophie. Trecy mettait de la chaleur et de l'espoir pour la nouvelle génération. Elle était une étoile aussi belle que celle du nord ou d'Ishtar.

- Trecy, que fais-tu ? demanda le grand-père, intriguait de la voir préparait un sac.

- Ce soir, la veille de Noël, nous ne dormons pas ici mais dans ton ancienne maison, lança la jeune fille, souriante, regardant sa tête qui lui sourit.

- Mais pourquoi cette décoration, alors ?

- Trecy a invité un orphelinat a venir fêter Noël chez nous pendant que nous irions chez toi. Tout les enfants du monde ont droit a de beaux cadeaus, même les orphelins, expliqua la tante, passant son sac à sa nièce qui partit le mettre dans la voiture.

Jamie sourit. Si des enfants avaient un beau noël grâce à lui et sa famille, il serait content.

- Alors, tu viens grand-père, n'est-ce pas ? lança Trecy, apparaissant à la porte.

Jamie la regarda à 15 ans tout en se rappelant l'enfant qu'elle était à 8 ans lorsqu'il l'emmenait jouer dans le parc. Elle n'avait pas changer. Elle était même pire que cela. Elle rayonnait encore plus.

Jamie se leva difficilement, marcha jusqu'à la voiture et s'assit au côtés de sa fille. Trecy était partie à pied, en courant. Elle arriva la première, montant dans la chambre pour voir si tous était là. Mais non, pas encore.

Peut-être avait-ils des choses a faire avant alors qu'elle devait être patiente avant de le retrouver, de les retrouver. Elle redescendit, mit les cadeaux pour son grand-père, celle qu'elle lui avait acheté tout en sachant que son vrai cadeau l'attendait.

Jamie pénétra la maison tout en se rappelant que lui et sa soeur avaient courus dans ses couloirs tout au long de sa vie. Il se rappela s'être cogné contre l'un d'eux, les avoir peint en rouge, avoir sauté sans cesse sur son lit, avoir coloré sa chambre de nombreux dessins.

- Trecy, tu m'emmènes à ma chambre ? demanda Jamie, voulant la revoir.

La jeune fille sourit, acceptant de l'aider. Elle allait lui faire découvrir son cadeau. Le lit avait été placé à sa place initiale, un grand lit aux mêmes couleurs que son enfance. Et lorsqu'il pénétra la pièce, son coeur battit plus fort.

Jamie revivait réellement. Il avait l'impression de rajeunir à chaque dessins et motifs qu'il voyait sur les murs. Il pleura de joie et de bonheur d'avoir attendu si longtemps de venir ici.

- Merci ma précieuse Trecy, je te remercie ! lança Jamie, la serrant contre son coeur.

Trecy pleura avec son grand-père. Il S'assit sur le lit, elle aussi et il commença à raconter de vieils histoires. Les heures se passèrent ainsi. Il y avait de la complicité entre ses deux êtres, une affection particulière et de l'espoir à ce qu'il vive jusqu'à l'arrivée des gardiens.

Ce fut du bruit sur la fenêtre qui la ramena à la réalité. Jamie aussi l'entendit, se tourna vers la vitre et écarquilla les yeux. Jack Frost, La fée des dents, Le lapin de pâques, le marchand de sable et le père noël. Ils étaient tous là.

- Jack ? Bunny ? Fée ? Père Noël ? Sab ? Mes amis ? Vous êtes là ? questionna Jamie, semblant retrouvé sa jeunesse.

- Eh oui, Salut Jamie ! lança Bunny, lui ébourriffant les cheveux.

La soirée se passa emplie de rire et de joie. Jack fit tomber la neige dans la chambre. Bunny fit rire les deux parents prôches, Fée les embêta pour leurs dents puis retourna prés de Jack. Celui-ci rougit et détourna son regard.

Trecy se sentit mal, réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait être prés de lui pour toujours. La nuit de Noël fut l'une des plus belles qui ai pu être faîte et créer. Jamie sourit toute la soirée et lorsque Minuit sonna, Sab les endormit, chacun dans son lit.

Jack pénétra la chambre de Trecy, allant la voir, endormie, la tête tournée vers le mur, les poings de chaque côté de la tête. Sa respiration était calme, apaisée aprés la merveilleuse soirée. Il s'approcha, déposa sa bouche contre la sienne, n'éxerçant qu'une rapide pression.

S'étant éloignée, il regarda autour de lui, voyant le monde de fée sur les murs et l'éternel lune sur le plafond.

- Jack ? Appela Fée, ayant vu le spectacle.

Jack se sentit mal en voyant ses larmes. Fée ne dit rien de plus. Elle vola au-dessus de sa rivale et gagnante du coeur de Jack. Elle était jolie, possédait de fins cheveux chatains, des yeux chocolats et un merveilleux sourire.

Fée savait qu'elle n'avait rien à lui envier. Elle était aussi trés belle avec ses couleurs chatoyantes, son doux sourire et sa folie pour les dents qui la rendait adorable.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Jack, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- De quoi ? Tu as le droit d'aimer d'autres femmes ou filles. Je n'ai rien à te dire, rétorqua Fée, ses yeux fixés sur la lune.

- Merci.

Jack l'enlaça, acceptant qu'elle pleure sur son épaule. Elle en avais le droit pour ne pas avoir la chance de se faire aimer de lui. Fée se reprit, comme ses petites compagnes qui voletèrent un moment avant de partir. Jack resta quelques secondes encore puis quitta lui aussi la pièce, partant dans la chambre de Jamie.

Celui-ci était encore réveillé. Il sourit en voyant Jack entrait dans sa chambre, se poster sur le lit, accroupi, son bâton posé non loin de lui. Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Jamie se sentit près à partir vers le paradis.

Il se recoucha, dit un dernier au revoir et ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois. Jack se rapprocha de lui, le toucha et sut que son coeur avait cessé de battre. Jamie Bennet était mort la nuit de Noël.

Trecy, s'étant réveillée par intuition, ouvrit la porte et trouva Jack pleurant au chevet de son grand-père, serrant la couverture de sa main gauche, à genoux prés de lui.

- Jack ? appela-t-elle, se mettant à genoux prés de lui.

Il réagit, se jeta dans ses bras, continuant de pleurer. Trecy pleura elle aussi. Ils restèrent de longs moments ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce fut le jeune immortel qui bougea le premier. Il décida de l'emmener sous la neige.

- Viens avec moi, finir ton rêve, souffla-t-il.

Trecy hocha la tête, souriante. Ils coururent dehors, jusqu'au parc, là ou Jack avait fait voler Jamie, là ou il avait retrouvé Sab, là ou il allait passer un agréable moment avec Trecy. Elle était autant pied nus que lui, ignorant le froid.

- Ou veux-tu aller ? demanda Jack, désireux de jouer.

- Faire de la patinoire, faire une bataille de boule de neige, danser sous la neige, énumera Trecy.

Jack accepta et l'emmena à l'étang ou il l'envoya sur la glace. Elle glissa avec charme, rigolant au passage. L'homme de la lune les éclaira dans leurs jeux. Jack la fit tournoyer, la fit rire, lui envoya de la neige en plein visage.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la leva vers les cieux, la lune en fond derrière elle. Il la ramena contre lui. Trecy, blottie contre la froideur de son corps, sourit, le rose au joues pour le froid. Mais son bonheur et sa joie lui apportait cette chaleur dont elle avait besoin.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel puis la regarda une nouvelle fois, affichant un sourire charmeur alors qu'elle remarquait qu'il neigeait cette nuit. Trecy rigola. De la neige et du bonheur. De la complicité et le coeur qui ne s'arrête plus de faire boum dans sa poitrine.

La jeune fille avait connu bien des garçons dans son enfance et son adolescence mais aucun n'avait cette capacitée de lui donner envie de finir glacée pour toujours. De vouloir mourir dans la neige avec comme dernier baiser, le sien.

- Jack, quand le soleil se lève-t-il ? demanda Trecy, ne désirant pas le quitter.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est important de le savoir ? questionna Jack, tout autant désireux de la garder avec lui.

Le couple continua de danser, éclairait par la lune, aidé par les gardiens. Fée chanta en douceur, Nord s'occupa d'une douce percution, Bunny gratta de la basse, Sandy s'occupa des lumières comme la lune. Jack la fit tournoyait, la rapprocha de lui, lui fit pencher la tête et le corps en arrière puis la ramena contre lui.

- Tu es une incroyable danseuse, complimenta Jack, charmeur.

Trecy sourit, s'éloigna et commença à courir vers l'étang. Jack la suivit, glissant sur la glace, tombant sur elle, dans la neige. Ils rigolèrent ensemble. Trecy se calma, commençant à ressentir le froid, tremblantes entre ses bras.

- Jack, il faut que je rentre me mettre au chaud, j'ai froid, informa l'adolescente, frigorifiée.

- Je te ramène, décida Jack, la releva.

Les deux amis marchèrent le long du chemin, main dans la main. Nord envoya un message à Jack afin qu'il les rejoigne. Jack l'aida à monter par la fenêtre. Trecy courut se réfugier sous les couvertures. Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir en sentant la chaleur l'envelloppait.

Jack rougit sous ce son. Il regarda dehors, laissant la neige tombait à Burgess. Trecy se recoucha, s'enfonçant dans les couvertures. Jack vola jusqu'à elle, se mit accroupi prés de sa tête. Trecy tendit sa main, caressa sa joue un moment, puis, sentant le sommeil arriver.

- Bonne nuit Jack. Joyeux Noël, murmura l'adolescente, affichant un doux sourire.

- Joyeux Noël Trecy, fit Jack, tout aussi doucement.

Trecy s'endormit. Jack mit les couvertures sur elle, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et disparut à la fenêtre. La neige continua de tomber toute la nuit. Et dans la chambre d'à côté, un enfant à la foi éternelle se vit offrir par un vieil ami, un brillant et éternel cercueil de glace.

Jamie Bennet était mort, le sourire au lèvres en ayant pu permettre à deux êtres de se connaître et de tomber amoureux mais que l'immortalité de l'un l'empêchait de vivre avec celle qui avait su le rendre vivant une nouvelle fois et avait permi à son coeur gelé de refaire boum.

Peut-être pourraient-ils continuer leur histoire ?

...

_Voici la première partie de ma fanfiction sur Jack Frost et la petite-fille de Jamie Bennet. J'ai voulu faire en sorte qu'il croit toujours en eux, jusqu'à la mort. J'ai voulu que Jack tombe amoureux d'un membre de la famille de Jamie pour qu'il ai toujours des liens avec lui. Et pour la scène entre Trecy et Jack sous la neige, une musique les accompagnera tout au long de leur danse et jeux. _

_" It is You ( I Have Loved )" De Shrek. J'ai complètement craqué pour cette musique et comme dessin animé à été crée comme The rise of Guardian à DreamWorks, tant qu'un musique issue de ce film l'accompagne pour le premier chapitre. _

_Trecy est le genre de fille joyeuse et confiante qui ne perd pas de vue ses objectifs mais que le charme de Jack l'a éloigné de ses priorités. Ce qui vous attend au prochain châpitre seront de longs baiser. _

_J'hésite à faire un lemon puisque Jack est quand même, le héros et gardien des enfants alors j'aurais eu l'impression de le salir. _

_A vous de me dire si vous le souhaitez ou pas. _

_Je n'abandonne pas " Legend of Music ", c'est juste une autre fanfiction, plus douce et sans Pitch. Car le véritable problème est de trouver le moyen de faire de Trecy, la compagne éternel de Jack. _

_Et je vous réserve une surprise pour les autres gardiens... bisous et au prochain chapitre. Je ne donne pas de date, je vous laisse gentiments patienter... _

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Hormis Trecy Bennet et sa tante, le reste appartient à DreamWorks et le créateur du film dont je connais toujours pas le prénom, quel tête en l'air, je suis.. _

_S.H._


	2. Rêve

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Momo-chan Ni : Il y a une suite à cette histoire. C'est un nouveau chapitre ou Sab est le premier gardien a aider. Tout le monde n'aime pas spécialement les Happy Endings donc c'est normal. Mais cela fait plaisir de savoir son histoire apprécié. J'espère que cela sera toujours interressant. _

_Deinonychus : Désolé pour les fautes et les oublis de mots. J'ai relu ce chapitre afin qu'il n'y en ai pas du tout. Il y aura un baiser dans ce chapitre. Et Merci sincèrement pour ta review, cela m'a fait chaud au coeur de la lire. j'espère que l'histoire te plaira toujours. _

.

Rêve

.

Jack vola jusqu'au repère de Sab, n'ayant pas trop compris la signification de son message. Il finit par voir cette important vaisseau de sable dorée. Imposant et puissant, lumineux dans la nuit, il le faisait se sentir petit et insignifiant. Jack se posa sur le pont, regardant autour de lui.

- Sab ! appela-t-il, avançant d'un pas, admirant avec quel façon le sable l'acceptait.

Jack marcha un moment, cherchant son ami du regard. Il était rare de voir le gardien des rêves pertubée pour ne pas dire que jamais personne ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Alors cela l'inquiéta. Jack continua d'appeler son ami, passant par la passerelle, puis retournant sur le pont.

Il entendit de drôles de sons provenants du coeur du vaisseau. Sab était là, les images au-dessus de sa tête dévoilait la vérité sur ce qu'il avait comme tourment. Jack n'osa l'embêter, de peur qu'il lui en veuille.

- Sab ? réappela Jack, prenant place à ses côtés.

Le marchand de sable afficha un sourire, heureux et joyeux. Il afficha tellement d'images pour parler de lui que Jack eut bien du mal à le calmer. S'il rigola, Sab en mima la façon.

- Tu as prévenu tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'immortel des glaces.

Sab secoua la tête. L'image de Trecy lui apparut. Cela surpris Jack qui lui demanda des explications. Sab lui donna de multiples réponses mais que surtout il avait besoin de connaître l'avis de la jeune fille.

L'esprit de l'Hiver ne dit rien, réfléchit aussi. Trecy était une fille. Une merveilleuse fille qui avait du connaître l'amour avant de le connaître lui. Cette idée le rendit jaloux. Il secoua la tête, sourit à Sab et lui proposa d'aller la voir maintenant.

Sab secoua la tête et lui montra le jour. Il devait se reposer. S'il ne dormait pas la journée, il ne pourrait exercer sa magie la nuit. Le jeune adolescent comprit et partit, donnant rendez-vous à Sab à la maison de Jamie. Il finit par repartir.

Jack vola un long moment dans le ciel, repartant à Burgess.

.

Trecy se trouvait dans sa chambre, écoutant la mélodie de cette merveilleuse boite à musique, blanche et dorée, offerte par le Père Noël. Elle regarda le personnage de Jack et le sien dansaient. La mélodie la fit sourire. Elle se leva, fit une révérence et commença à danser.

Elle tournoya encore et encore, avança d'un pas, puis recula, ravança une nouvelle fois, tournoya une nouvelle fois. Elle continua à danser pendant un moment. Ce fut sa tante qui vint la voir, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Trecy, je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de me dire ou tu souhaites vivre, lança sa tante, chassant la joie que la musique venait de creer en elle.

Trecy se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Elle ne désirait pas partir. Elle avait crée un réel monde dans cette maison. Elle ne pouvait abandonner chacune de ses pièces pour aller vivre à New-York, là ou les salons étaient aussi froides que les rues gelées et enneigées.

- Ici, avoua-t-elle, étant désolé pour la tristesse que sa tante lui montra à sa réponse.

La jeune fille s'excusa et redémarra la boite à musique, demandant à sa tante de lui accorder cette danse dans cette douce mélodie qui avait bercé son enfance. Elle se rappelait que sa mère lui avait sans cesse chanter cette chanson pour l'endormir.

La femme accepta, jouant le rôle de l'homme. Elles s'amusèrent ainsi, pendant de longues heures. Du moins, elles crurent que cela dura longtemps car le téléphone les rappela à l'ordre.

- Tante Beth, le téléphone sonne, prévint Trecy remarquant le sourire de sa tante.

- Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, se confondit en excuse la tante, laissant la jeune fille dans sa chambre.

L'adolescente rigola. Elle s'approcha de cette ravissante boîte à musique. Les motifs, les personnages qui dansent au milieu tandis que la musique tourne, ronde avec ce pendentif qui fait fonctionnait le mécanisme de marche.

Le même genre qu'elle avait vu dans un dessin animé qu'elle aimait beaucoup petite. Sur une jolie fille qui cherchait ses origines pour découvrir être de la derniere lignée impérial de Russie et la seule survivante du destin tragique que subit sa famille.

- Dis-moi, Anastasia, est-ce que moi aussi, je pourrais être la princesse de son coeur ? souffla Trecy, ignorant que Fée et Jack venaient de l'entendre parler.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, regarda tout autour d'elle. Le palais des dents, les adorables petites fées et leur maîtresse, la vénérable Fée des dents, si belle et si chatoyante dans ce corps qu'elle avait. Elle se tourna vers la glace, elle ne remarqua rien de beau en elle.

Une simple chevelure chatain, un regard chocolat au lait. Mais c'était tout. Et cela ne suffirait certainement pas pour Jack.

- Trecy, tu as oublié de demander à ce qu'ils décorent la cave ! lança sa tante, entrant dans la chambre. Il faudrait qu'elle aussi ai un monde, non ?

Trecy réfléchit. Quel monde conviendrait à une cave comme celle-ci ? Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et enfila un rapide short bleu sombre ainsi qu'un haut noir et long avec une tête de mort posé sur le coin gauche du haut.

Elle enfila également un liggins noir, joliment décoré sur le côté des jambes, vers l'exterieur tandis que deux jolis noeuds violets étaient noués. Jack la trouva adorable dans cette ensemble. Et elle était pied nus, comme lui.

Trecy soupira, tomba fesses au sol, ayant l'impression qu'elle n'aurait plus la force d'avancer. Parce qu'un froid glacial et éternel lui parvenait de la chambre de son grand-père. Elle se leva, enfila des bottes cotonneuse à l'intérieur.

Elle voulut savoir ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'un tel froid provienne de sa chambre. Sa tante la regarda s'avancer vers la porte, la main tremblante. Elle recula lorsque sa main toucha la poignée glacée.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Elle pénétra l'intérieur. Les meubles avaient disparus. Et au centre de la pièce, un immense cerceuil de glace était là, son grand-père à l'intérieur, figé.

Le monde de Jack Frost entoura le cerceuil de glace. Trecy pleura de joie. Jack avait offert à son grand-père, un moyen de rester éternel sans pour autant vivre. Elle tomba à genoux, pleura sans pouvoir se stopper.

Elle remercia Jack, criant ses remerciements dans la pièce et dans la rue. Pour cause, la fenêtre étant ouverte. Jack, assis sur une branche, pleura de bonheur, son visage réfugiait contre son genoux droit alors que Fée et ses compagnes tentaient de le calmer.

- Trecy ? appela sa tante, pénétrant la pièce.

Elle se figea sous le spectacle de son père, reposant dans un cerceuil glacée qui le conserverait pour toujours. Elle laissa des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, rejoignant sa nièce.

- Tatie, tu as vu ? Tu as vu le cadeau que Jack Frost a offert à grand-père ? C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Trecy, en larmes mais heureuse.

Beth, qui n'avait jamais réellement cru à tout ceci lorsque son père lui en parlait, hocha la tête, acceptant la raison qui poussait sa précieuse nièce à rester à Burgess alors qu'elle partirait en Australie retrouvée son époux.

- Tu arriveras à trouver ta voie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Beth, essuyant ses larmes.

L'adolescente hocha la tête. Elles se relevèrent et quittèrent la chambre. Trecy referma la porte, désirant qu'elle reste un tombeau pour son grand-père.

- Bien. Je vais faire des courses. Tu restes à la maison ?

- Oui. Je vais dans ma chambre, redanser un peu ou trouver un moyen de me réchauffer sans que cela fasse fondre le cerceuil de grand-père, lança Trecy.

Beth embrassa sa nièce sur le front puis quitta la maison et prit sa voiture. Trecy courut dans sa chambre, allant refaire marcher le mécanisme de sa boîte à musique. La musique recommença et elle s'imagina portant une belle robe de bal blanche.

Elle s'inclina, sous les yeux de Jack et Fée qui ne comprirent pas. Puis, prenant un pan de sa robe, comme elle l'imaginait, elle se mit à danser, seule. Un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle valsait avec douceur et charme.

Jack crut qu'elle s'imaginait avec celui qu'elle aimait sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui. Elle dansa longtemps, sous la surveillance de deux légendes. Elle finit par finir la mélodie en tournoyant rapidement, s'inclina et alla arrêter la mélodie.

Elle tomba à genoux, amoureuse. Jack ne put supporter plus longtemps cette vision et s'envola, demandant à Fée de parler à Trecy du problème de Sab. Il alla se réfugier sur l'étang. Et il attendit que la lune apparaisse.

Assis sur la glace, il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Que devait-il faire ?

- Jack ! appela Trecy, apparaissant devant lui.

- Tre... Trecy ! cria-t-il, reculant pour finalement glisser et tomber.

Elle rigola, se moqua de lui et s'approcha, s'excusant au passage. Jack se releva tandis que la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, regardant la lune.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que la lune soit si grosse et brillante, murmura-t-elle, rêveuse.

Jack ne dit rien, se contenta de l'admirer. Elle avait une silhouette incroyable et un regard émerveillée. Trecy était belle dans la nuit.

- Alors, Sab a un problème d'aprés Fée ! Lança-t-elle, se mettant accroupie face à lui.

- Oui. Il ne sais pas ce qu'il a et il a besoin de le découvrir avant de tenter une approche, l'informa Jack, jouant avec son baton.

- Il est amoureux si cela se trouve ! s'écria Trecy, contente. Oh que c'est adorable.

La petite fille qu'elle était ne cessa de tourner, de jouer, tombant et glissant sans arrêt. Jack se moqua d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par sa faute. Elle était joueuse et n'aimait pas spécialement les moqueries de son ami.

- Quand doit-il passer ? demanda-t-elle, s'arrêtant de bouger et courir partout.

- Ce soir aprés avoir fait rêver les enfants. Il souhaite te demander ton avis, de l'aide de ta part.

- Tu es allé le voir pour savoir tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Jack détourna la tête. Il désirait demander à Trecy si elle aimait quelqu'un. Il était curieux. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à autre chose qu'aider Sab. Trecy se rapprocha de lui, l'emmenant loin de l'étang. Prenant sa main, elle le ramena à la maison, ayant peur de voir son grand-père en mauvais état.

Ce fut là qu'elle vit Elisa. Une petite fille muette et gentille.

- Elisa ! cria Trecy, courant vers elle.

La petite fille se tourna vers son amie, la rejoignant en courant avant de se figer en voyant Jack Frost. Elle alla se cachait derrière Trecy, rougit et le regarda. Il était aussi beau que dans sa légende.

- Elisa, tu peux t'approcher si tu veux, souffla Trecy, encourageant la petite.

Elle fit un signe que Jack ne comprit pas trop. Il en fut perdu, tendit sa main vers elle. Elisa ne dit rien, jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers Trecy qui l'intima à avancer un peu plus vers lui. La petite fille prit la main de Jack et la serra contre son coeur.

Le jeune immortel leva les yeux vers Trecy qui s'accroupie.

- Elle te dit que tu fais partie de sa foi et de son coeur. Cela dit aussi que tu es une légende qu'elle affectionne aussi, traduit l'adolescente, souriante.

- Ah. Toi aussi Elisa, tu fais partie des enfants que j'adore, lança Jack, ébourrifant la tignasse blonde de la petite.

Celle-ci lui offrit un joli sourire. Trecy leur proposa de rentrer pour prendre un chocolat chaud ou un thé glacé. Durant les heures qui suivirent entre l'arrivée d'Elisa et son départ, Jack et Trecy lui racontèrent bien des histoires.

Elisa trouvait qu'ils avaient une tel complicité, qu'ils formaient un couple drôle et merveilleusement glacé. Jack lui fit des mimes, comme dans ses souvenirs, lui offrit des flocons alors que Trecy chanta et dansa tout en la faisant participer.

Ce fut un merveilleux jour de Noël pour cette enfant muette. Ce fut sa mère qui vint la chercher et la ramena dans sa maison. Ses parents venaient tout juste de revenir et désiraient passer le reste de leur vacances avec elle.

- Je te remercie encore Trecy, tu es un ange de trouver le temps de t'amuser avec elle, dit la maman d'Elisa, regardant sa fille avec son père.

- Je vous en prie. J'aime les enfants. Et vôtre fille adore que je joue avec elle malgré son problème de voix, assura Trecy.

Elles se quittèrent sur ces mots. Trecy referma la porte, prête à partir vers le salon ou l'attendait Jack. Mais celui-ci était juste devant elle.

- Jack ! s'exclama-t-elle, totalement surprise.

Il mit une main contre la porte, la coinçant entre lui et celle-ci. Trecy ne pouvait s'échapper. Elle parvint néanmoins, en utilisant du charme.

- Tu sais, Jack, à 15 ans, les filles de cette génération ont de gros désirs lorsqu'elles sont en présence d'un séduisant garçon tel que toi, susurra-t-elle, caressant son visage d'une main tandis que l'autre descendait le long de son pull.

Dérangé, Jack recula brusquement et tomba au sol. Trecy rigola et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Jack secoua la tête, réalisant s'être fait avoir, se remit debout et alla retrouver son amie. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec elle qu'il rigolait autant. Plus qu'avec les enfants.

A force de courir l'un aprés l'autre ou à occuper Elisa, il ne remarquèrent pas que la nuit était tombée et que la lune éclairait la ville. Trecy, à sa fenêtre, soupira d'aise, trouvant l'astre si merveilleux mais si seul.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Jack, se postant sur la branche en face de sa fenêtre.

- Oui. Il devrait y avoir un problème ? rétorqua Trecy, souriante.

Jack secoua la tête négativement. Les deux amis regardèrent la lune encore longtemps. Et le sable dorée commençant à parcourir les toits et les maisons. Sab était à l'heure. Et tandis qu'il répendait sa magie dans les yeux des enfants afin qu'ils rêvent tous de merveilles, Jack emmena Trecy sur le toit afin qu'elle voit encore mieux le sable.

Il prit son poignée, lui faisant découvrir ce qu'elle voir sur le toit de la maison. Il utilisa le vent pour fermer la fenêtre. Trecy et Jack, assis sur le toit, regardèrent le spectacle de nuit. Le sable dorée passa non loin de la tête de la jeune fille qui leva la main et vint effleure le sable de ses doigts.

Un petit lapin vint gambader autour d'elle sous les rires de Jack. La jeune fille se leva, laissant le lapin dorée courir autour d'elle. Elle prit plaisir face à ses jeux. Jack lui prit la main puis s'approcha d'un cable. Il posa le pied le premier dessus.

- Jack ? Ou m'emmènes-tu ? demanda Trecy, inquiète.

- Là ou Sab nous attend. Il m'a envoyé un message. Il me donne rendez-vous au parc finalement. Cela m'a déranger un peu mais on va faire avec. Aie confiance en moi, souffla-t-il, se voulant rassurant.

- Soit. Emmène-moi ou tu veux, dit-elle, son front contre le sien.

Jack rougit, reculant brusquement. Trecy se sentit mal de le gêner ainsi. Elle devait s'excuser aussi refusa-t-elle d'avancer d'un pas. Jack ressentit son arrêt. Il se tourna vers elle, remarquant son visage baissé.

- Trecy ? appela-t-il, intrigué par son acte.

Elle recula mais il la retint, la rapprocha de lui.

- Jack !

Ce fut le sable dorée qui les sépara alors que Sab descendait de son petit nuage. Il afficha une mine amusée alors que le couple regardaient ailleurs. La jeune fille demanda des explications à Sab qui lui raconta tout.

Une grande maison, riche ou une enfant muette passait ses journées seules sans personne pour la distraire. Et une nuit, alors qu'il déversait son sable dorée, il sentit qu'on rêvait de lui. IL alla voir dans cette maison.

Ce rêve appartenait à cette enfant solitaire qui appelait à l'aide et de la compagnie. Des boucles blondes, des yeux océans. Une voix perdue alors que son imagination parlait pour elle. Trecy souriait un peu plus face aux explications.

- Elisa...

Le prénom intrigua Jack et Sab qui la fixèrent. La seule enfant de Burgess à vivre dans une tel maison, attendant que ses parents reviennent, possédant une chevelure blonde comme l'or, des yeux océans et une foi immense comme elle et son grand-père envers les légendes.

- C'est Elisa que tu aimes, Sab !

Sab lui parla par images, ravi de pouvoir parler de cela avec quelqu'un d'autres que l'homme de la lune ou les gardiens. Elle l'écouta attentivement puis décida d'aller lui rendre visite avec Sab et Jack. Ainsi, Elisa pourrait voir son héros des rêves.

Celle-ci se tenait à sa fenêtre, regardant les traînées de sable dorée parcourir le ciel. Ses yeux étaient émerveillés. Elle rêvait éveiller de voir le marchand de sable l'emmenait loin des hommes et de ses parents.

Elle les aimait mais préferait celui qui avait tant de gentillesse et qui brillait autant.

- Elisa ! lança Trecy, apparaissant à sa fenêtre, la tête à l'envers.

La petite fille recula de surprise, laissant son amie entrait dans sa chambre, accompagné de Jack Frost et d'un autre personnage qui se cachait derrière eux. Elisa s'approcha du trio, cherchant à voir derrière le couple.

- Oui, nous ne sommes pas seuls mais il est un peu timide et il a peur de t'effrayer, assura Trecy.

La petite fille sourit, s'approchant. Trecy et Jack s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, dévoilant le marchand de sable qui salua de la main Elisa. Celle-ci mit ses mains sur sa bouche, le pointant du doigt sans trop y croire, regardant Sab et Trecy tour à tour.

L'adolescente posa sa main dans le dos de Sab, le poussant vers Elisa. Celui-ci, un peu inquiet, fit apparaître un bouquet de fleurs dorée et le tendit vers la petite fille. L'enfant accepta et sauta au cou de Sab qui laissa sa gêne s'exprimer en images au-dessus de sa tête.

Elisa relâcha la pression et demanda à Sab de lui parler de toutes ses aventures folles qu'il avait vécu avec les autres gardiens. Comme ils étaient tout deux muets, il était facile de se comprendre facilement pour eux.

- On devrait les laisser seuls, souffla Trecy à Jack.

Les deux amies laissèrent la petite et Sab ensemble, apprenant à discuter par l'intermédiaire des signes et des images. Sur le toit de la maison, Trecy marcha tranquillement sur les tuiles, en bottes, manquant parfois de tomber dans le vide.

- Eh Jack ! Tu as vu ? lança la jeune fille, souriante et joyeuse.

Mais celui-ci était occupé à regarder la lune en soupirant de tristesse. Tenant son bâton de la main gauche, il mit sa capuche sur la tête et sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne semblait plus vouloir voir qui que ce soit.

Trecy s'approcha de lui mais il s'envola.

- Jack ! appela-t-elle, complètement surprise par sa réaction.

Elle eut bien du mal à redrescendre. Ce fut Sab et Elisa qui l'aidèrent. Trecy ne comprit pas trop ses dessins aussi la petite fille recommença. L'adolescente parvint à réaliser qu'Elisa avait décidé de partir et rester éternellement avec Sab tout en souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur à ses parents.

- Tu es sure de ton choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Elisa hocha la tête. Sab s'inclina par respect pour elle. Puis il emporta sa compagne avec lui, sur son vaisseau. Trecy soupira de bonheur et commença à rentrer. Sab avait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer, L'homme de la lune, comme Jack l'avait expliqué, allait trés certainement rendre Elisa immortelle.

Il ne manquait plus que Bunny, Nord, Fée et Jack. Elle frissonna sous le froid mais aussi la jalousie qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Elle secoua la tête, inspira et leva les yeux au ciel. Son père et sa mère, courageux et forts, avaient donné leurs vies pour la sienne.

Elle ne devait décevoir personne. Pas même les gardiens et Jack. D'ailleurs, sa soudaine réaction l'inquiéta. Prise de folie, elle retourna dans sa chambre, se changea en une étrange indigène. Elle avait réussit à trouver la tenue de Kida d'une autre teinte. Beige.

Mais les motifs, le haut et la ceinture était pareil. Elle détacha ses cheveux, les brossa, les rendant lisses et beaux. Elle enfila les vêtements, les trouvants sexy et réellement indécents. Se regardant dans le miroir, Trecy se sentit désirable sans réellement le ressentir.

Elle tournoya dans sa chambre, observée par deux légendes.

- Va la voir, Jack, intima Nord, Bunny et Fée à l'arrière.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Non ! Elle était trop... avec sa tenue et ses cheveux... et ses jolies yeux... Bon sang ! Jack frappa du poing sur le traineau. Son geste surpris les trois légendes. Et si Fée et Nord tentèrent de calmer Jack, Bunny leva les yeux vers la lune.

- Trouillard, cracha Bunny, se moquant de Jack.

Celui-ci vit rouge. Personne ne le traitait de trouillard, pas même ce lapin qui ressemblait plus à un Kangourou. Et comme il est de coutume pour Jack de provoqua Bunny, il cracha ce mot avant de s'envoler vers la fenêtre. Accroupie sur le rebord, il entendait Bunny le menaçait et lui faire des reproches.

Mais le spectacle qui se déroula sous ses yeux étaient bien divertissants que le kangourou de Pâques. Trecy avait mis une musique langoureuse, roulant des hanches, sensuellement. Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder. Elle était folle à danser ainsi alors qu'un vilain jeune homme la reluquait.

Trecy se retourna pour voir Jack à la fenêtre, rigolant. La jeune fille courut à la fenêtre et força le garçon à entrer. Jack regarda partout, découvrant le monde de Fée sur les murs.

- Elle a toujours été mon héroine. Prendre le temps de s'occuper de nos dents alors qu'elle pourrait faire nettement autre chose, expliqua Trecy, prenant place sur le lit, bien vite rejoint pas Jack.

Il avait laissé son bâton contre la fenêtre, s'asseyant en face de son amie. Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, bataillant avec les coussins. Ils rigolèrent. Fée eut la larme à l'oeil, réalisant que Trecy était la meilleure compagne que Jack pouvait avoir.

- Je suis désolé, Fée, s'excusa Nord, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Ni à Jack. Et elle ne mérite pas que je la haisse. Alors, je vais partir et chercher un être qui m'aimera comme ils s'aiment.

Nord sourit, trouvant la fée trés courageuse. Il n'est jamais facile de laisser partir une personne que l'on aime.

- Je te félicite. Mais nous devons partir et les laisser ensemble. De plus, nous devons retrouver le flocon lunaire pour permettre à ceux choisis par nos coeur de demeurer pour toujours avec nous.

- Sab est au courant, n'est ce pas ? souffla Fée, inquiète pour leur ami.

- Oui. Il a simplement emmener la petite dans son royaume le temps de l'endormir et il la ramènera à la maison. Ainsi, comme cela, il attendra que l'on ai trouvé le flocon, expliqua le père Noël.

Ils partirent loin de la maison. Fée secoua la tête, reprenant la direction de son palais et Bunny fut déposé à l'extrémité d'un de ses terriers. Nord repartit à sa demeure, là ou les Yétis l'attendaient pour continuer à fêter Noël.

.

Jack finit par se calmer, allongé au sol, respirant difficilement. Pour sa part, Trecy secoua la tête, inspirant un bon coup. Elle s'amusait comme une folle, pratiquement dénudée. Elle avait eu du mal à se calmer et se retenir. Jack lui faisait un effet étrange et monstrueux.

Elle ne parvenait pas à agir comme une adulte lorsqu'il se trouvait prés d'elle. La jeune fille se redressa sur le sol, regardant Jack qui fit de même.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, inquiet et perdu. Trecy se mit à quatres pattes et s'approcha de Jack, prête à poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle sentait son coeur cognait dans sa poitrine. Sa tête qui lui tournait.

- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

Jack hocha la tête une nouvelle fois. Il avait peur, était inquiet sans réussir à se calmer. Il se redressa, rapprochant par mégarde leurs visages. Trecy ravala sa salive. Elle étouffait, pleurait. Ne pouvant le faire, elle recula, s'éloigna de Jack et se dirigea vers sa commode.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, gémit-elle, tombant à genoux.

Jack se releva. Il ne savait que faire. La voir pleurer lui était insuportable comme le fait de ne savoir comment faire pour la calmer. Il regarda partout, inspira un grand coup.

- Trecy, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Elle secoua la tête, ne pouvant lui réveler la vérité. Elle était tellement timide. Et elle refusait d'être repoussé par Jack. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle devait tenter le coup.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-elle, inspirant un bon coup, prête à bondir.

Elle se retourna, s'avança vers lui et déposa sa bouche contre la sienne. Jack parut surpris sur le moment, n'osant y croire. Le choc passé, ses bras vinrent naturellement entourait la taille dénudé alors que Trecy noua ses mains autour sur sa nuque.

Trecy était à peine plus petite que Jack. Et malgré le froid que lui faisait sentir Jack, la jeune fille ne put le détacher. Elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour cela. Le baiser dura une éternité aux yeux de ses deux enfants.

Et dehors, la lune brilla intensément, appelant Jack. Les deux amoureux finirent par se séparer, rougissant au passage. Jack ressentit l'appel de la lune. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la main de Trecy et disparut par la fenêtre.

Trecy vint lui dire au revoir. Heureuse, elle alla se coucher dans son lit, prise de folie amoureuse. Son coeur n'arrêtait pas de battre... Elle effleura ses lèvres, ayant l'impression de ressentir celles glacés de Jack.

Certes, elles étaient froides. Mais, Trecy remarquait que lorsqu'elle touchait la neige de ses mains ou la glace, le froid était tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression de se brûler avec. Elle avait expliqué sa façon de penser à son oncle qui lui avait rit au nez.

C'était l'une des raisons qui l'empêchaient d'aller vivre avec lui. Il était adulte et voulait qu'elle le devienne à seulement 15 ans. Et cela, Trecy le refusait. De plus imaginer la réaction de son oncle à son refus de quitter Burgess.

Elle s'endormit, un sourire sur les lèvres, sa main droite prés de sa bouche.

.

Sab vint ramener dans son lit, Elisa qui dormait paisblement. A temps joué l'un et l'autre, ils avaient oubliés que le soleil revenait prendre ses droits dans le ciel.

Il déposa la petite dans son lit, la recouvrit de sa couverture puis lui offrit un merveilleux rêve ou elle était la maîtresse de son domaine. Elisa sourit dans son sommeil, appréçiant ce qu'elle voyait endormis. Sab sourit puis repartit voir les autres, rencontrant Jack en chemin.

En voyant le traîneau les attendrent, ils réalisèrent qu'ils devaient aider leur trois amis à trouvaient l'amour eux aussi. Et Jack se jura de faire quelque chose pour Fée. Elle avait droit au bonheur, elle aussi.

.

_Le deuxième châpitre est fini avant celui de " Legend Of Music ". Mais j'ai plus de plaisir à écrire celle-ci que l'autre sachant qu'une autre vienne de germer dans ma tête ou Shrek et les cinq legendes se mélangent. Il y aura une nouvelle héroine et je cherche encore son prénom avant de commencer à l'écrire surtout que j'ai celle-là et "Legend of Music " à terminer. _

_Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je ne prévois pas de dates pour le prochain chapitre. Je risque de commencer à l'écrire aujourd'hui comme demain. Et comme je suis en vacances, j'ai tout mon temps. ! _


	3. Croire

_Croire_

.

Fée vola quelques heures encore, voulant profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le souvenir de leur couple lui était insupportable. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée . Elle la refusait plus que n'importe qui. Jack lui était trop important pour qu'elle le l'abandonne aux mains d'une inconnue.

Elle voleta vers les divers chambres des enfants pour les regarder dans leurs sommeils. Elle les aimaient tellement, son côté maternel ressortant. Ce fut devant un appartement qu'elle se stoppa, flottant grâce à ses ailes, pensant ne pas être vu par le célibataire qui faisait la cuisine.

Seul les enfants pouvaient les voir et non les adultes. Pressant ses mains sur ses avant-bras, Fée repensa à cet instant de rire et de folie entre Jack et Trecy. Ils allaient tellement bien ensemble. Elle baissa la tête, gênée de ne toujours pas accepter l'idée qu'ils soient ensembles.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la lune puis sur la vitre. Et ce fut là qu'elle le vit, face à elle, le regard écarquillé, complètement figé. En se retournant, il venait de la voir. Elle, cette créature fantastique et mystique qui avait bercé son enfance avec ses merveilleuses pièces en emportant ses dents de laits.

Et elle était là, seule et en pleine réfléxion. Fée recula en volant, secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas la voir. Impossible ! Lorsque sa main se posa sur la vitre, Fée recula et partit loin de lui.

Elle venait de transgresser une règle des Gardiens. Ne jamais se montrer devant un adulte.

.

Durant quelques jours, Fée refusa de quitter son palais malgré les demandes de Nord, Bunny et Sab. Ce fut eux qui durent se déplacer. Et dans leurs retrouvailles, Fée rechercha le contact de Nord ou Jack, restant prés d'eux tout en gardant ses distances.

Bunny remarqua cela, ne comprenant pas de tels agissements. Mais Fée resta bouche cousue. Avoir été aperçut par un adulte était interdit. Mais le fait qu'en étant adulte, il ait pu réussir à la voir était étrange et étonnant.

Fée secoua la tête, reprit son sourire et ses activités auprés de ses petits quenottes qui l'attendaient. Bunny garda cela pour lui, pour le cas ou cela empirerait. Il voulait voir jusqu'ou mènerait son silence.

Regardant Jack au passage, il capta son regard et vit que lui aussi, malgré le début de sa relation avec Trecy, était trés inquiet pour Fée. Ils hochèrent la tête et décidèrent d'attendre en silence.

Nord et Sab discutèrent avec Fée des préparatifs de l'année qui allait se déroulaient, lui proposant de l'aide qu'elle refusa.

- Je peux me débrouiller avec mes fées. Rassurez-vous que je m'en sortirais ou vous appelerez au moindre problème, assura Fée, souriante.

Les gardiens acceptèrent sa décision et chacun reprit dans la réunion. Jack, malgré l'intérêt qui portait à son travail et au bonheur des enfants, n'attendait que de retrouver sa petite-amie... mortelle.

.

Jack et Trecy coururent dans la forêt, ayant voulu jouer à cache-cache baiser. Un nouveau jeu d'amoureux, un peu d'idiot mais qui plaisait à bien des égards. Les deux amoureux s'amusaient à disparaître de la vue de l'autre puis se retrouvaient sur un baiser.

Jack sourit, l'adorant plus que tout. Il désirait tellement partager ses moments de neige avec Trecy pour l'éternité. Plaquant sa princesse contre un arbre, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Trecy aggripa sa veste le rapprochant contre lui.

Ils étaient tellement prôches ainsi. Et cela leur suffisaient.

.

Fée retourna à l'appartement. Elle s'approcha de la vitre, regardant l'intérieur sans trouver l'homme. Puis il apparut, portant un carton entre ses bras. Elle vit que le carton était rempli d'album, de photos et de souvenirs.

Plaquant ses mains sur la vitre, Fée regarda l'homme s'assoir sur le canapé, posant le carton sur la table basse. Il en sortit un premier album, regarda l'intérieur pour se retrouver petit garçon. Il afficha un air tellement triste de ne plus être cet enfant sur le photo.

Fée se sentit mal pour lui. Peut-être la raison qui avait permi à cette homme de la voir, ce soir-là. Cette façon de se raccrochait à l'enfant de son passé plutôt qu'à l'homme de son avenir. Ce fut cet aspect de sa personne en plus de sa beauté sombre qui charma Fée.

Elle décida de repartir et de revenir le revoir lorsqu'il reposerait ses yeux vers le paysage, là ou elle apparaitrait. Ainsi, elle vérifirait qu'il puisse réellement la voir avant d'en parler aux autres. En repartant vers son palais, elle ignora qu'une de ses ailes avaient provoqué un mouvement de rideaux.

L'homme se leva et vint à son balcon. Il soupira, se rendant compte qu'il venait de la manquer. Elle était perdue sans qu'il ai pu la revoir et l'admirer. Elle, cette magnifique créature.

.

Une nuit de pleine lune. L'homme de la lune avait demandé à Fée d'aller parler à Trecy, de la mettre au courant. Fée avait accepté, partant le faire. Elle devait en parlé à quelqu'un . Fée vola jusqu'à Burgess, apercevant Jack embrassait une dernière fois Trecy avant de partir.

En voyant cette scène, Fée ne sut si elle devait aller la voir. Néanmoins, elle devait tenter le coup plutôt que garder le secret pour elle. La maîtresse des quenottes s'approcha de la fenêtre, observant sa rivale se brossait les cheveux, la mélodie de sa boîte à musique résonnant dans la pièce.

Fée toqua à la fenêtre, attirant le regard surpris de la jeune fille qui courut lui ouvrir pour lui donner accés à sa chambre.

- Fée ! Quel merveilleuse suprise que te voir ! cria Trecy, totalement heureuse.

La gardienne sourit, gênée. Mais sa gêne fut plus intense lorsqu'elle découvrit son monde sur les murs de sa chambre. Elle vola, caressant de sa main, les murs. Elle pleura de bonheur. Comment la hair avec de tels images peints dans sa chambre.

- Je suis... émerveiller, avoua Fée, se posant sur le lit.

- Chacun son tour, plaisanta Trecy.

Les deux femmes parlèrent de tous et de rien. Les sujets de conversations furent nombreux même si l'un d'eux revena sans cesse. Jack, le mystérieux inconnu, les dents, la mémoire, Jack, L'homme de la lune et la raison de sa nouvelle vie en tant que Fée des dents.

Trecy lui expliqua à son tour, la raison qui la poussa à ce que chacune des légendes se trouvent sur les murs. Elle avait voulu que son grand-père et sa petite-famille puisse vivre sous la protection permanente des légendes, les voyant sans pour autant réellement les voir.

Fée sourit. Être le rêve et l'héroine d'un enfant étaient merveilleux pour des gardiens comme eux. Trecy posa sa main sur celle de Fée qui leva la tête vers elle. Durant cet instant, les deux jeunes femmes devinrent amies.

Mais pour combien de temps ?

.

Jack attérit sur la rambarde en face de la cuisine. Aprés avoir aider Nord à ranger une enième fois, son atelier. Puis Sab pour préparer la suite de sa future reine des sables, Jack était venu voir sa jolie princesse.

Elle rangeait la cuisine, écoutant de la musique. Vêtue d'un débardeur blanc et d'un shorty vert foncé, elle bougeait bizarrement, rigolant et roulant des hanches. Elle était vraiment folle.

Mais elle était sa folle. Elle lui appartenait. Jack sourit. En tournant la tête vers la droite, il vit un groupe d'adolescents, que des garçons chacun avec des battes de base-ball. Il eut une mauvaise impression aussi se rendit-il sur le perron, les regardant s'avancer.

Leur chef s'avança vers la porte et sonna. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes à Trecy pour ouvrir. Elle regarda de haut en bas le garçon en face d'elle.

- Marc, encore toi ! soupira-t-elle.

Ce n'était que la sixième fois qu'il venait la harceler pour sortir avec lui ou se venger sur sa façon de lui dire non, de l'envoyer chier. Et cette fois-ci, il avait ramener des copains et des armes. Pitoyable quoi !

- Alors Trecy, tu veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ? demanda Marc, s'amusant avec sa batte.

Jack ne dit rien, décidant d'intervenir qu'en cas de force majeur. Il faisait confiance à Trecy. De par sa manière d'agir avec ses amies ou avec lui, elle possédait un caractère fort et bien trempée. Et il refusait de s'en mêler si elle parvenait à s'en sortir.

- Non merci. De plus, j'ai déjà un petit-ami alors va te faire voir, cracha la jeune fille, s'apprêtant à refermer la porte.

Mais le chef de la petite bande l'en empêcha. Il posa son pied contre la porte. Trecy eut bien du mal à se retenir de lui casser le pied. Mais ayant été bien élevé, elle rouvrit la porte tout en se maintenant devant pour empêcher Eric et ses copains de pénétrer la maison.

- Tu ne me fais pas entrer ? demanda Marc, regardant à l'intérieur, croyant trouver le copain à l'intérieur.

- Non. Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Marc la regarda. Cette petite trainée lui appartenait. Et il comptait bien la faire flancher et sortir avec lui. Mais Trecy tenait bon. Elle avait vu Jack en ouvrant la porte. Mais là, pour l'instant, elle pouvait gérer la situation.

Le fait qu'il la laisse se débrouiller lui fit plaisir.

- Il est où ? questionna Marc, énervé.

- Il est sortit. Il travaille lui. Et je le vois que lorsqu'il a des moments de liberté. Maintenant, tu te casses, ordonna la jeune fille, tout aussi énervée.

- Il a peur de nous, c'est cela ? se moqua un des gars de la bande.

Trecy secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi ? Il faut être automatiquement huit pour fouttre une raclée à un garçon ? rétorqua Trecy, amusée par l'expression qui se peignit sur leur village.

Marc pouffa. Ses copains suivirent son geste mais la jeune fille demeura égale à elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui. Rien que d'imaginer cela, elle en frissona d'horreur.

- Laisse-nous rentrer ainsi tu ne prendras pas froid ! insista Marc, poussant la porte.

Jack se retint de lui sauter dessus. Mais il ne ferait que le traverser. Et puis, pour l'instant, Trecy n'avait pas besoin de lui.

- Je n'ai pas froid. C'est de m'imaginer avec toi qui me fait frissoner... d'horreur, lâcha Trecy.

Elle le poussa puis referma brusquement la porte. Elle la vérrouilla et entendit Marc cria à travers la porte. Ce fut là que la véritable action commença. Jack utilisa ses pouvoirs pour les chasser. Il les bombarda de neige, les fit glisser jusqu'à la porte.

La bande finit par s'enfuir en courant, ayant peur de ses boules de neige qui venaient de nulle part. Trecy rouvrit la porte et rigola. Marc et sa bande venaient de se faire virer par Jack. Et stupidement, ils avaient crus sa maison hantée. Ils venaient de partit en courant, criant " Au Fantôme ".

Les enfants et adolescents traînants dans les parages avaient rigolés tout comme Trecy et Jack. Le couple rentra, commençant à s'embrasser sitôt la porte fermée. Plaquée contre la porte, la jeune fille retrouva tout le froid que Jack lui apportait.

Constamment brûlante par la danse ou le ménage qu'elle pouvait faire, en dehors des sorties ou d'un pas d'athlétisme, Jack lui faisait un bien fou avec ses baisers glacés. Il était rare qu'elle puisse vouloir s'échapper.

Et pour l'heure, savoir Jack avec elle était plus important que ce que pouvait faire la majeur partie des adolescents en amérique, lorsque le désir les prenaient. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cela, juste de voir de temps en temps, Jack.

Le gardien souleva un peu son haut et caressa du bout des doigts ses hanches. Etant craintive à ces endroits, Trecy relâcha l'emprise sur sa bouche, se pliant un peu. Elle devait l'arrêter.

- Jack...

Le gardien se stoppa, obervant son visage. Des cheveux en bataille, des lèvres gonflés, un léger accent bleu par le froid qu'il dégageait. Trecy se mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Elle secoua la tête et revint capturer la bouche de Jack.

Il appréçia son initiative, recommençant à la toucher. Trecy caressa les cheveux argentés de son petit-ami, lui arrachant un rapide gémissement qui la fit rire. Jack rigola rapidement avant de la chatouiller. Ne pouvant répliquer, elle dut subir ses attaques, pleurant de rire alors qu'elle s'accrochait à la veste de Jack.

.

Fée retourna voir l'homme, finissant par se faire voir. Il la laissa entrer et parla longtemps avec elle. Il la regardait, voyant une ravissante jeune femme que ces ailes et son corps de colibri mettait plus en valeurs sa douceur et sa gentillesse.

Fée rougit sous ses regards et ses compliments, oubliant peu à peu Jack au profit de cet homme, appelé John, oublié de sa famille et ses amis. Ceux-ci n'acceptaient sa façon de se rattacher à son enfance. Il refusaient de le comprendre.

Durant ses nombreuses heures, elle apprit à connaître John, ressentant plus d'amour envers lui qu'envers Jack qui s'effaçait peu à peu. Mais il restait présent.

Elle dut malheureusement partir, voulant laisser cet homme reprendre contact avec la réalité aprés les rêves et les moments de joie qu'elle lui offrait en venant le voir. Fée oubliait Jack au profit de John, un adulte.

.

La journée se terminait sous un magnifique coucher de soleil. La plupart des fées étaient partis commencer leur récolte, d'autres en revenaient pour repartir. Fée regarda avec affection ses précieuses amies travaillaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Elle admira les dents, s'extasiant de leur blancheur et de leur adorable formes. Une vraie gamine qui conservait la mémoire des millions d'enfants qui naissaient, vivaient et grandissaient sur la terre. Elle devenait complètement folle avec une jolie dents entre ses mains.

Lorsqu'elle avait une dent entre les mains, elle oubliait les deux hommes de sa vie et lorsqu'elle était avec l'un d'eux, elle oubliait les dents. Ironie du sort !

.

- Pourquoi donc ?! pleura Fée, regardant la lune qui brilla plus intensément.

Les autres gardiens ne comprirent pas leur conversation. L'homme de la lune laissa les gardiens seuls. Fée baissa la tête, pleurant. Jack s'approcha d'elle, bien vite rejoint par les autres.

La gardienne de la mémoire ne pouvait dire la raison d'une tel question. Elle était incapablé de le faire. L'homme de la lune refusait qu'elle soit avec cet homme malgré les preuves qui auraient pu le rendre digne d'elle et de son royaume.

- Je suis désolé... je dois partir, dit-elle, reniflant.

Elle ne laissa le temps à aucun gardien de l'arrêter. Elle alla retrouver son amie qui fut un temps sa rivale. Elle le restait toujours mais sa jalousie s'était calmé, presque effacé grâce à cet homme. Fée devait parler à Trecy au risque de devenir folle et abandonnée.

.

Trécy souffla, regardant son chocolat chaud. Elle n'avait pas pratiquement dormi de la nuit. Pour cause, Fée était arrivé en trombe et en larmes dans sa chambre. Elle avait parlé, tempêté et pleuré pour le refus de l'homme de la lune de fréquenter John.

Elle lui dit des vérités et parlait de ses sentiments pour les deux hommes. Trecy s'était sentit mal de lui avoir piqué Jack même si leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre n'avaient pas été prévu. La jeune fille avait consolé sa gardienne préférée, hormis Jack.

Fée lui expliqua que l'homme de la lune refusait d'accepter un adulte comme compagnon pour Fée si elle était la seule. Il ne pouvait faire de favoritisme vis-à-vis des autres gardiens. Mais les seuls pour l'heure a avoir trouvé leur compagnon était Jack et Sab.

Nord ne semblait pas disposer à trouver quelqu'un. Bunny ne ressentait pas le besoin de trouver une quelconque lapine. Dans son désespoir, Fée trouva le bon réconfort auprés de Trecy qui pouvait le comprendre.

Mais en se délivrant de ses mauvais sentiments, elle finit par s'endormir. La jeune fille était donc descendu pour se faire un chocolat chaud et réfléchir à tout cela. John. Elle avait l'impression de connaître ce prénom. Plus que n'importe qui, ce prénom l'ébranlé pour avoir aimer profondément un John au coeur d'enfant.

Mais son oncle et sa tante avaient refusé qu'elle fréquente un majeur, elle qui avait 13 ans et lui 18. Ce fut douloureux pour elle qui demanda à retourner auprés de son grand-père, en amérique, métant de la distance entre elle et John.

IL lui écrivit plusieurs sans obtenir de réponses de sa part. Trecy s'en voulu de l'avoir fait soufrir. Elle décida donc, pour la première fois, de lui écrire une lettre avec la dernière adresse qui lui avait envoyé, là ou il devait toujours séjourner d'aprés ses derniers mots.

Elle devait lui dire désolé et lui racontait les derniers evènements tout en lui demandant de l'oublier si cela n'était pas encore fait. Elle n'était qu'une adolescente et lui, un adulte. Et puis, Jack avait pris sa place. Elle ne voyait plus que lui à ses côtés.

.

Jack pénétra la chambre de Trecy, voulant lui parler de Fée et de son état. Il afficha un visage surpris en la voyant dans le lit de sa princesse. Elle dormait tranquillement, les sillons de larmes tachant son visage d'habitude si joyeux.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Il espérait qu'elle aille mieux. Ce fut une main sur son poignet qui l'attira dans le couloir, le surprenant. Il ne semblait pas s'y attendre. Ce fut en voyant Trecy devant lui qu'il comprit avoir failli faire une bêtise.

- Laisse-là dormir, veux-tu ! Elle a besoin de repos, fit mine de le gronder Trecy, agitant son doigts sous son nez.

Jack accepta. Bien qu'il soit venu pour lui parler de l'état inquiétant de Fée, son regard fut captivé par la bouche de la jeune fille. Ne sachant comment lui faire comprendre qu'il désirait l'embrasser, il essaya de dévier la conversation, comme ses yeux, vers autre chose.

- Je voudrais te parler, si cela est possible ? demanda-t-il.

Trecy accepta, l'emmenant au salon ou la lettre reposait sur la table basse. Elle la prit et la rangea, se promettant d'aller la poster dés que possible. Pour l'instant, elle n'était pas encore prête de parler de ses histoires d'amour à Jack.

Bien qu'elle soit passagère, celle de John fut la plus importante. Mais l'heure n'était pas à son passé mais au problème de Fée. Elle avait juré à son amie de ne rien dire aux autres gardiens, se contentant de demander à Jack, la raison de son état.

- Elle parlait avec l'homme de la lune puis s'est mise à pleurer. Elle semblait lui demander pourquoi mais il n'a pas voulu lui répondre puis il est parti, la laissant comme ça. On s'est inquiété, on a voulu la consoler mais elle est partie, raconta le gardien de l'amusement.

- Je vois. Et son comportement avait changé depuis combien de temps ? questionna Trecy, désirant l'aider.

- Depuis plusieurs semaines. Je ne saurais te dire le compte exacte. Mais depuis peu, elle partait souvent en direction de l'Australie.

Trecy se figea une demi-seconde. Elle commençait à avoir peur. Fée avait-elle vu par John ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'était pas étonnée. Il avait toujours une incroyable âme d'enfant, même à 18 ans. Mais sa famille l'avait rejeté pour cela, lui reprochant ces moments d'enfantillages fatiguants.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Jack, inquiet.

- Oui. Je réfléchissais. Je vais mener mon enquête. Pour son état et ses raisons, c'est à fée de vous en parler, je ne peux malheureusement rien faire de plus, souffla Trecy, n'aimant pas le visage triste que Jack afficha.

- D'accord. J'attendrais mais j'aimerais l'aider, tu comprends ?

La jeune fille se leva et vint s'installer prés de Jack. Il finit par poser sa tête sur ses genoux. Il était épuisé, fatigué. Il faisait neigeait, voyait le monde, essayait de venir la voir dés qu'il le pouvait. Et puis Fée qui ne disait rien, ne lui parlait pas de son problème.

Tout cela faisait que maintenant, son prince des glaces dormait, la tête sur ses genoux, laissant son bâton reposait au sol. Trecy caressa pendant un temps, ses cheveux argentés. Elle finit par le coucher convenablement, ne lui mettant aucune couverture.

Prenant son bâton, elle le posa juste à côté de sa tête. Plutôt que d'attendre, Trecy préféra préparer un petit déjeuner pour Fée, sachant qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'arrive. Avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Ainsi elle pourrait manger à son aise et être du bon pied pour rattaquer sa journée. De plus, elle avait chargé Quenotte, l'une des fidèles compagnes de Fée, de donner des directives le temps que leur reine se repose.

.

Fée se réveilla dans son monde. Du moins elle le crût au tout début, réalisant être dans la chambre de Trecy à la dernière minute, lorsque une odeur de petit déjeuner lui parvint. Fée descendit les escaliers, parcourant rapidement le couloir pour finalement se stopper en regardant le salon, adjacent à la cuisine.

Jack était là. Complètement endormi, n'ayant aucune couverture, une main pendante, son bâton près de sa tête, il ressemblait à un petit garçon. Elle s'approcha de lui, sous les yeux de Trecy qui sourit. Elle comprenait ses sentiments.

- Fée ? appela Trecy, la faisant sursauter.

Celle-ci se retourna vers elle. La jeune fille lui sourit, lui tendant la main.

- Tu viens manger ? proposa-t-elle.

Fée accepta aussitôt. Elles se rendirent dans la cuisine ou elles discutèrent. Trecy insista pour que Fée dise la vérité à ses amis plutôt que de se taire. Fée refusa, n'osant réellement affronter ses amis Gardiens.

- Tu as peur de quoi ? demanda Trecy, affichant un drôle de sourire.

- Je ne sais pas. Je refuse qu'ils me rejettent si j'entretiens une quelconque relation avec un adulte. Je ne le supporterais pas, avoua Fée, baissant la tête.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont te repousser pour cela. Eh, ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi ! s'écria Trecy, se levant. Tu es leur amie, tu dois leur dire !

Fée recommença à pleurer. Ses yeux violets s'écarquillèrent. Les gardiens s'inquiétaient pour elle. Et Trecy aussi.

- Ecoute, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit et viens me revoir aprés. Si tu as réellement besoin d'aide, pendant que tu leur diras, je serais là, derrière toi pour te rattraper si tu tombes, suggéra la jeune fille, se rasseyant.

Fée accepta le marché. Elle regarda dehors, voyant le soleil poindre à l'horizon. Elle se reprit, recommençant à voler. Elle devait se reprendre. Fée sourit à Trecy et partit à la fenêtre. La jeune fille finit par comprendre le message.

Elle attendrait que Fée lui fasse un signe. C'est tout.

.

_Salut... Je tiens à dire un Joyeux Noël en retard. Désolé. Aors pour me pardonner, je poste un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui et je vais commencer le nouveau chapitre. Celui-ci était centré sur Fée qui venait de rencontrer quelqu'un de merveilleux et différent de Jack. _

_Je peux vous dire juste qu'il va faire entrer beaucoup de complications dans le couple Jack/Trecy. Je vous laisse dans le suspense si j'en ai crée un... je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous laisse attendre. _

_Bye ! _


	4. Chance

_J'ai fait un peu vite pour ce chapitre. Peut-être trop. _

_Deinonychus : John est justement là pour cela mais il te faudra attendre le prochain pour que le quatuor se forme. _

.

Chance

.

En ce jour de Février, à l'approche de la saint-Valentin avec Cupidon ou l'argend à dépenser, Bunny arriva paniqué à l'atelier du père Noël. Il manqua plus d'une fois de casser des statues de glaces, nouvellement construites, il manqua de se cogner contre les piliers.

Il était dans un état que les gardiens ne lui connaissaient pas. Hormis le moment ou il avait perdu ses forces et était redevenu un adorable lapin australien. Mais le voir regarder partout, afficher un air rêveur puis secouer la tête et faire semblant de peindre un oeuf.

Et même en peignant un oeuf, il ne fut pas satisfait. Son était embêta un peu Nord qui ne sut comment réagir ou le calmer.

- Bunny ! Mais quesque tu peux avoir pour perturber tout le monde ? gronda-t-il, appuyant ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Je l'ai trouvé ! Je l'ai trouvé ! cria Bunny, sautant partout.

Nord le regarda recommençer son manège. Il secoua la tête, cherchant le moyen de se calmer. Mais rien à faire. Bunny était incontrôlable.

- Bunny ! Saperlipopotte ! Calme-toi et explique-nous ! tempêta Nord, frappant du pied.

Le lapin de Pâques daigna enfin se poser. Il eut les oreilles qui se baissèrent, son visage se baissa alors qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose. Retrouver cette merveilleuse lapine Australienne et adulte qu'il avait vu dans une prairie verdoyante.

Il n'avait pu lui parler puisqu'elle était partie trop tôt et n'aurait pas pu le voir. Malgré que ce soit une adorable petite lapine, elle était au stade adulte. De plus, il ne savait pas si les animaux pouvaient les voir.

- Nord ? appela Bunny, prêt à s'excuser.

Le grand barbare russe et tatoué mais affectueux, se retourna, voyant un visage de son ami qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Bunny avait un visage perdu, des yeux fugueurs tandis que ses oreilles démontraient l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Tu veux que j'appelle les autres ? proposa Nord, s'approchant de son ami, posant sa main sur son épaule.

- S'il te plaît, soupira Bunny, ne pouvant contenir trop longtemps ses émotions tout autant qu'il voulait partager son bonheur avec ses amis gardiens.

Nord comprit. Il envoya un rapide message aux autres gardiens. Maintenant, il suffisait d'attendre.

.

Trecy embrassa une dernière fois Jack, l'empêchant de partir. Et pourtant, Nord l'avait appelé. Il devait partir. Mais rien à faire, elle demeurait coller à lui. Jack appréçia cette initiative mais il devait vraiment rejoindre les autres.

- Je reviens juste aprés et je te raconte tout, promit-il, s'envolant à la fenêtre.

- Je t'attendrais Jack, soupira Trecy, le regardant partir.

Elle aurait pu rester à la fenêtre plus longtemps mais en voyant le facteur passait, elle se rua à sa rencontre, espérant recevoir une lettre de sa tante depuis son départ, il y a deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'elle était officiellement la petite-amie mortelle de Jack Frost.

Trecy en sourit de bonheur. Deux semaines passaient à jouer, à l'embrasser. De plus, Fée ne lui avait toujours pas envoyé un signe. Elle n'était pas encore prête à révéler sa pseudo-relation avec john.

Remerçiant le facteur, elle rentra. Trois factures, une lettre d'une amie qui habitait à Los Angeles depuis peu, une autre de sa tante, enfin, et le retour de sa lettre à John. Ce fut celle-là qui la pertuba. Trecy rentra chez elle, salua Nicole, sa voisine et commère du quartier.

Elle devait la lire maintenant pendant qu'elle était seule. Et elle devait parler de lui à Jack avant qu'il ne le découvre par lui-même. Elle n'avait rien à cacher.

.

- Bunny a trouvé sa compagne ? s'écria Fée, totalement surprise.

Nord sourit malicieusement, Bunny baissa la tête de gêne, Sab applaudit en silence. Jack se retint de rire, par respect pour Bunny. Mais l'imaginer draguer une lapine, rien que cela, il mourrait d'envie de rire.

- Ou se trouve-t-elle ? questionna Fée, curieuse.

- En Australie, répondit Bunny, se tournant vers Nord et Sab qui lui sourirent.

Fée se figea en entendant le pays. Le même endroit que John. Son pays. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle risquait de se faire voir de lui. Et elle n'avait pas encore parler de lui à personne parmi les gardiens. Seul l'homme de la lune et Trecy le savaient.

- Nous devons la voir, Bunny, lança Jack, faisant mine d'ignorer le visage perdu de Fée.

- Je sais mais j'ignore si elle peut nous voir. Nord, d'aprés ton livre, seul les enfants peuvent nous voir ou les animaux ont aussi ce droit ? Demanda le lapin de Pâques.

- Je vais voir. Phil, amène-moi le livre des gardiens, ordonna Nord en regardant un de ces Yétis.

Fée se mit en retrait. Elle réfléchit. S'ils partaient tous en Australie, John la retrouverait et la verrait, elle comme les gardiens. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir ce secret. Elle devait le dire mais pas sans Trecy derrière elle pour la rattraper.

- Fée ? appela Bunny, s'étant approché d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit son courage à deux mains.

- Je dois vous parler de quelque chose, avoua-t-elle, regardant chacun des gardiens.

Les quatres hommes, si on peut appeler Bunny un homme, se regardèrent puis acceptèrent de l'écouter. Mais Fée refusait de le faire sans la présence de Trecy. Nord ordonna à deux yétis d'aller la chercher et la ramener.

.

Trecy relut encore une fois la lettre de John. Des mots qui pouvaient la blesser, il en avait dit. Mais là, parler de Fée et d'elle dans une seule et même lettre. Non, elle ne comprenait pas. Tout cela lui était impossible.

Pourquoi devait-il la réclamer aprés avoir rencontrer une merveilleuse et adorable créature. Fée était mieux qu'elle et puis, Trecy avait trouvé Jack. Elle ne pouvait s'éloigner ainsi de peur qu'en partant, Jack ne trouve que le silence.

De plus, elle n'irait en Australie que pour affaires urgentes. Et cela c'était clair ! Quel ne fut sa surprise en voyant les deux Yétis dans son salon, un portail ouvert vers l'atelier du père Noël. Elle se leva et laissa la lettre sur la petite table, froisée, roulée en boule.

John était son passé. Jack était son présent et serait son avenir s'il voulait bien d'elle. Elle se leva et marcha vers le portail. Les Yétis comprirent le message. Elle acceptait de venir les aider.

.

Lorsque Trecy arriva à l'atelier, elle fut directement enlacé par Fée qui fut heureuse de la trouver ici. La voir passer ce portail pour venir les retrouver prouver qu'elle adorait les légendes au point de sacrifier son temps pour eux. Quel merveilleux bonheur que de savoir cela.

- Fée ! s'écria-t-elle, contente de l'avoir dans ses bras.

- Merci d'être venue.

Les remerciements la firent rougir. Elle salua tout le monde. Son regard se posa sur Jack qui lui fit un chaleureux baise-main. Elle devina qu'il aurait voulu l'embrasser mais la présence des gardiens le retenaient.

Même si tous savaient qu'ils étaient ensembles, tant qu'elle ne serait pas immortelle comme les autres élus, ils devaient agir avec respect envers les autres. Sab la fit sourire avec ce lapin dorée qu'elle affectionnait, Bunny lui ébourriffa les cheveux.

Nord l'embrassa sur les deux joues alors que Fée aggripa sa main. Trecy le trouva son signe, comprenant qu'il était pour la gardienne d'avouer son secret et les raisons de sa colère envers l'Homme de la lune.

- Je... Depuis peu, j'avais trouvé quelqu'un mais..., se stoppa Fée, réellement apeuré de leur réaction.

Nord lui fit un signe pour continuer. Si la main de Trecy n'avait pas été là, elle aurait encore fui pour pleurer encore. Elle avait vraiment du mal à supporter tout cela.

- Mais c'est un adulte, avoua-t-elle, finalement, fermant les yeux.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'ils disent quelque chose. Ce fut Bunny qui s'approcha alors que les autres souriaient. Il posa une main sur son épaule, un sourire sur son visage.

- Eh, c'est pas pour ça qu'on va te repousser. Il doit y avoir une raison à ce que tu ne puisses pas être avec lui, non ? questionna Nord, heureux de pouvoir aider son amie.

- Oui. Il faut que l'un de vous trouviez une personne adulte qui puisse vous voir. Mais, on ne contrôle pas l'amour ! s'écria Fée.

Trecy et Jack se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas pu contrôler leur sentiments. Et maintenant, ils étaient ensemble et loin l'un de l'autre. Parce que pour l'heure Bunny et Fée avaient besoin d'aide. Seuls les sourires qu'ils se lançaient de tant à autre les rassuraient.

Bunny sourit. Il décida d'emmener ses amis en Australie. Mais Trecy eut un mouvement de recul avant de s'enfuir brusquement. Non, pas l'Australie. Si elle y retournait, son oncle l'emprisonnerait entre ses murs et elle risquait de croiser John.

Elle trembla. Se postant contre un mur, elle se retint de pleurer. Si elle retournait là-ba, elle n'était pas sur de revenir à Burgess ou de retrouver les bras de Jack. Accroupie et perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne prit même pas conscience du froid.

- Trecy ? Appela Jack, se mettant à la même taille qu'elle.

Elle leva son visage, ses yeux chocolat au lait larmoyant. Et elle se retint de pleurer.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas aller en Australie ? demanda-t-il, approchant sa main gauche de son visage.

Trecy apprécia le contact de sa main. Cela lui faisait un bien fou. Et ressentir cette agréable sensation froide mais qui calmait la chaleur qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer lui rendit son sourire. Cela finit d'inquiéter les gardiens qui se sourirent.

- Tu viens avec nous en Australie ?

Trecy leva son visage vers Bunny et Fée qui attendirent sa réponse. Ils avaient tout deux besoin d'elle, elle n'avait pas droit de les abandonner. Elle se releva, secoua la tête, fit un effet ébourrifé à ses cheveux, se mordit la lèvre et redevint la petite paysanne qu'elle était avant d'arriver chez son grand-père.

Trecy Bennet, petite australienne courageuse et fougeuse, venait de revenir à la vie, laissant l'adolescente pleine de tristesse et de problème au fond de son placard.

- Bon, on y va ? lança-t-elle, affichant un sourire démoniaque.

Les gardiens sourirent. Le voyage fut rapide jusqu'en Australie, trés rapide mais les heures qui allaient suivre sembleraient trés longues entre Trecy et Jack. Ne pas s'embrasser, quel dureté !

Le chemin serait long jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se rejoignent...

.

_Bon ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre que Trecy va retrouvait son oncle ou son ancien amour. Il faudra attendre avant d'obtenir ses moments. Surtout que cela va chauffer entre Jack, Trecy et Fée avec les retrouvailles. _

_je vous laisse attendre et mettre des reviews si le coeur vous en dit de le faire. _

_Bye ! _


	5. Espoir

_Réponses au reviews :_

_Deinonychus : Ravie de savoir que ce passage t'a fait rire. J'espère que ceux de ce chapitre te plairont aussi. Et puis, qui peut résister à Jack Frost ? ;)_

_._

_Espoir_

_._

- Bunny, je te déteste, soupira Trecy.

La ferme de son oncle. Bunny avait emmené les gardiens et la jeune fille chez l'oncle de celle-ci. Elle était en train de regarda une lapine dont elle s'était occupé, il y a trois ans de cela. Et Bunny, en parcourant l'Australie n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de craquer pour elle.

Oui, Trecy le détestait. Parce que son oncle ne permettrait jamais que l'une des ses jolies lapines australiennes ne parte avec une légende qui se tenait sur deux pattes, distribués des oeufs colorés aux enfants et était le cousin du kangourou.

De cela, la jeune fille était convaincu qu'à moins d'assomer son oncle, Silly, la lapine choisie par Bunny, ne quitterait jamais l'enclos qui l'empêchait de gambader comme elle le voulait. Donc, ils étaient tous dans une impasse.

- Eh ! Fée l'a dit elle-même ! L'amour ne se contrôle pas ! chuchota le lapin de Pâques, ne comprenant pas la réaction de leur amie.

- Je sais bien. Mais pourquoi elle ? rétorqua Trecy, tout aussi surprise de son choix.

Bunny soupira. Pourquoi lui poser une tel question ? Il ne savait pas lui-même. C'est juste qu'en voyant sa jolie petite queue, ses grandes et adorables oreilles et ce merveilleux regard bleu, il sut que c'était elle qui devait partager sa vie.

- Eh bien, tu as de bon goût, le kangourou, se moqua Jack, perché sur son bâton.

- Jack, nous devons aider Bunny et Silly à se retrouver seuls, souffla Nord.

Trecy réfléchit. Elle devait trouver un moyen sans être vu. Quelque chose qu'elle possédait et dont Silly raffolait. Une chose précieuse que la lapine ne voudrait jamais quitter. De couleur marron, avec la première lettre de son prénom brodé dessus.

- Mon ruban ! s'écria-t-elle, faisant peur à touts les animaux de la ferme.

Trecy se cacha lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle pouvait nettement deviner la présence de son oncle, fusils à la main. Cela se voyait au visages figés et inquiets des gardiens. Elle se retint de rire. Voir les gardiens comme ça à cause de son oncle, c'était un tableau des plus comiques.

La jeune fille ramena Jack contre elle, lui volant un baiser. Elle n'aimait pas trop le voir concentré sur le fusil. Surtout avec la lueur étrange qui avait envahi son regard bleu glacé. Jack finit par réagir en sentant la douceur qui régnait dans les baisers que lui offrait Trecy.

Malheureusement, pour ramener les autres, à moins de les givrer ou de leur faire attraper froid, il ne pouvait rien faire. De plus, Trecy ne devait pas être vu tant que son oncle n'était pas repartie à la maison. Et il mettait vraiment beaucoup de temps à rentrer.

Elle retint sa respiration. Ce fut des pas non loin de sa cachette qui la stressèrent. Il fallait dire que son oncle pouvait être flippant à ses heures. Surtout avec un fusil en main.

- Chéri ? appela son épouse. Rentre à la maison avant de te faire mal.

- C'est à celui qui vole mes bêtes que je vais faire mal ! cria l'homme, continuant de regarder les environs.

- Je te rappelle que la dernière fois, tu avais posé tout un tas de pièges. Et si je me souviens bien, ce n'est pas ce petit Harry Sterom qui était pendu par le pied, de la boue sur le visage, des plumes sur le restes du corps avec une pomme dans la bouche mais toi, lança la femme, s'essuyant les mains dans son tablier.

L'oncle de Trecy afficha une mine déçu et dégouté que sa femme l'enfonce de cette manière. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander pourquoi il l'avait épousé. Il se retourna et lui fit face. Oh qu'elle était belle !

- Mais je...

- Rentre à la maison ! ordonna-t-elle, faisant peur à son époux lorsqu'elle prenait cet air autoritaire.

Il finit par rentrer. Trecy soupira de soulagement. Elle remercia sa tante, merveilleuse femme autoritaire comme douce. Elle savait que son oncle ne pouvait rien faire contre son épouse. Et c'était sa perte.

Les gardiens se réveillèrent de leur torpeur. Trecy se releva, regardant la maison puis Silly qui se gratta l'arrière des oreilles. La jeune fille espéra que sa jolie princesse n'ai pas chopé de puces. Bunny voulut se rapprocher mais Trecy le lui interdit.

- Mais... souffla le lapin de Pâques.

- Je suis désolé de faire cela mais elle doit d'abord se sentir en confiance avant de venir jusqu'à toi, expliqua la jeune fille, prête à se montrer.

- Tu comptes faire comment ? demanda Nord, intrigué par ce regard décidé.

Trecy réfléchit. Comment son oncle la traitait. Ah oui, elle était une véritable chapardeuse, une voleuse de première comme son père. Donc, elle improviserait.

- Faîtes-moi confiance. J'y vais. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas me tirer dessus, souffla Trecy, partant à la rencontre de Silly.

Les gardiens se regardèrent. Jack planta son bâton, se positionnant sur le bout recourbé. Il regarda Trecy s'avançait avec prudence, appelant de sa main, Silly qui releva la tête et regarda dans sa direction. La lapine se gratta une nouvelle fois, se mit debout et renifla l'odeur de Trecy.

Il y avait quelque chose dans cette lapine qui avait charmé Bunny et Trecy. Petite, la jeune fille s'occupait de sa lapine avec tendresse et amour, la considérant comme son enfant. Pour Bunny, elle représentait tout la grâce et la gentillesse féminie que Jack pouvait voir en Trecy.

Mais comparer un Lapin et un Adolescent n'étaient pas facile. De plus, Jack était joueur et affectueux alors que Bunny était... Grand et travailleur. Et aussi, une adorable petite peluche lorsque les enfants ne croyaient plus en lui.

- Tu crois que j'ai une chance, Jack ? demanda le lapin, regardant son ami.

L'adolescent ne répondit rien. Lui aussi ne croyait pas à sa chance d'être avec Trecy. Et maintenant, elle était sa petite-amie. Il espérait simplement pouvoir rester éternellement amoureux d'elle comme avec elle. Il priait chaque jour l'homme de la lune de lui accorder cet amour.

Mais l'homme de la lune ne lui a jamais répondu. Il semblait vouloir rester dans ce silence. Jack secoua la tête, regardant la lapine courir vers Trecy. Elle l'avait reconnu juste à son odeur. Trecy serra sa lapine dans ses bras, se mettant debout.

Bunny sourit. Elle avait réussi à amadouer sa princesse.

- Eh toi ! Tu crois allez où avec Silly ! cria l'homme, étant ressortit.

Trecy fit une grimace, de dos à son oncle. Elle entendit des bruits de pas appartenant à sa tante et à une autre personne. Ce fut le visage de Fée qui la mit sur la voie. L'homme qui avait charmé la fée des dents était là. Et cet homme n'était autre que celui qu'elle avait aimer enfant.

- Trecy ? C'est toi ? dit-il, s'approchant d'elle.

Non ! Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle l'avait oublié. Il faisait partie de son passé. C'était Jack son avenir. Celui-ci afficha une mine sombre. Tourné vers cet homme qui s'avançait encore vers elle. Fée était paniquée. De plus, il ne semblait voir que Trecy.

- Trecy ? Que fais-tu ici ? demanda sa tante.

- Je... Je...

Elle n'arrivait plus à parler. La présence de John la mettait en transe. Elle tremblait. Sa tante le remarqua, regarda son époux qui comprit son message. Trecy avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et la présence de cet homme risquait de la troubler.

- John, je te conseille de partir, lança l'homme, s'armant de son fusil.

Il avait beau être heureux de retrouver Trecy, il demeurait encore sous surveillance et ennemi de la famille de celle-ci. De plus, par sa faute, celle-ci avait quitté le pays pour retrouver son grand-père. Un grand-père qui n'était plus.

- Trés bien, je vais partir. Je suis désolé du dérangement. Monsieur, Madame, salua John, reculant pour partir vers la ville, la plus prôche, là ou il habitait.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille. Elle était toujours de dos à lui. Son visage et leur relation devaient toujours la faire souffrir.

- Trecy..., murmura-t-il, finissant par partir.

Trecy resta entouré de tous. Seul Jack regarda cet homme partir. Ce fut là qu'il vit son sourire et le regard qu'il lui jeta. Il l'avait vu. Et il attendrait sa visite. Pour le moment, c'était sa petite-amie qui avait besoin d'aide comme les gardiens.

L'oncle de celle-ci avait pointé son arme sur chacun d'eux. Il les regardait tour à tour. Il ne semblait pas les reconnaître. Peut-être parce que son enfance s'était terminé le jour ou sa soeur était partie en Amérique.

- Mon oncle ! s'écria Trecy, se plaçannt devant les gardiens.

- Pousse-toi ! ordonna-t-il, prêt à tirer.

La jeune fille resta devant eux. Si son oncle tirait sur l'un d'eux, elle serait la première toucher. De plus, le fait qu'il puisse les voir vouler dire qu'il croyait encore eux.

- Chéri ! intervint sa femme, abaissant l'arme tout en fixant son époux.

- Bon, trés bien. Mais attention, la moindre erreur et je vous vire de la maison à coup de bal au fesses ! prévint-il, entrant dans la maison.

- Tu n'aurais pas oublier quelque chose ? rappela la tante alors que Trecy souriait.

L'homme ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Il se retourna et regarda sa nièce. A l'image de sa mère et au caractère volage de son père. Oui, elle était bien sa nièce.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Trecy ! lança-t-il, dégouté.

Les deux jeunes femmes et les gardiens rigolèrent. Il ne changeait pas. Sa tante prépara le repas alors que Trecy présenter Bunny à Silly. Celui-ci lui offrit un bouquet de lavande, la fleur préférée de la lapine qui lui sauta dans les bras.

Bunny tomba en arrière, ivre de bonheur. Sa réaction provoqua l'hilarité de tous, même de l'oncle de Trecy. Celui-ci remarqua les regards amoureux qu'échangèrent Trecy et ce garçon, appelé Jack Frost. Il était pratiquement sur que ses deux-là étaient ensembles.

Sa femme lui lança des regards de colère. Un message signifiant que s'il les embêtait dans leur amour, elle lui passerait un mauvais savon. Mais, l'homme lui sourit. Il préférait voir sa nièce avec cet immortel qu'avec ce John.

Pour sa part, revoir John avait été trés dur dans le coeur de Trecy. C'est pour cela qu'elle demanda sans cesse le contact à travers sa main. Fée demeura silencieuse. Postée sur le toit, elle regarda la lune et le ciel étoilé. Elle ne savait que faire.

- Fée ? appela Nord, étant sortit pour voir ou elle se trouvait.

Elle n'osa lui répondre. Trecy et John avaient été des amoureux avant que la famille de celle-ci ne s'en mêle. Et la jeune fille avait décidé de l'oublier pour mieux vivre. De plus, elle ne mentait pas dans ses sentiments pour Jack.

- Fée, tu étais là ! lança joyeusement Nord.

Il se calma vite en voyant le visage triste de son amie. Elle pensait encore à cet homme. Il n'avait vu que Trecy. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés d'amour et de joie en la voyant. Mais elle, avait une expression apeurée. Elle ne voulait plus de lui.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Nord, inquiet.

- Oui. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à John et Trecy. Sa façon de ne pas vouloir le voir. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Je ne sais comment le définir.

- C'est douloureux.

Le soupir du père Noël attira le regard de Fée. Lui aussi avait trouvé quelqu'un. Mais lui, cela faisait longtemps que cet amour durait alors il pouvait bien attendre avant de la retrouver. Elle ne comptait pas autant que ses gardiens.

De plus, elle avait grandi, ne le voyait donc cela ne changeait rien.

- Nord ? appela Fée, se mettant à voler devant lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Jack et Trecy sauront se sortir de cette douleur. Elle est amoureuse de lui et non de ce John. De son visage, je n'ai vu que de la douleur et de la tristesse alors que Jack lui apporte amour et bonheur. C'est cette différence qui permettra à leur couple de survivre, expliqua le grand russe.

- Oui. Tu as raison. Et c'est à moi de faire en sorte que John oublie Trecy pour me voir moi, dit-elle affichant un doux sourire.

Les deux gardiens se sourirent. Il y avait certainement une chance pour que tous trouvent le bonheur avec ceux qu'ils aimaient. Ils l'espéraient.

.

Jack se réveilla, regardant sa petite-amie endormie dans son lit comme les autres Gardiens. Sab, pour sa part, continuait d'exercer sa magie tout en pensant à Elisa. Dehors sur son nuage, il regarda Jack partir, prenant la direction que l'homme de cet aprés-midi avait pris.

Il allait lui parler. Sab eut l'impression que cette discussion aurait des conséquences sur le prochain comportement de Jack comme sur le tournant de sa relation avec Trecy. Nénamoins, il fit confiance à l'adolescent et continua son travail.

Aprés tout, il est le marchand de sable.

.

Jack parvint à l'appartement de l'homme. Il ne sut comment mais son instinct et le vent le guidèrent jusqu'à lui. Il l'attendait, assis dans le canapé. Jack pénétra le salon, le trouvant terne et sans couleur joyeuse. Il regarda l'homme, se postant sur la table, se moquant que le givre prenne possession d'elle.

- Merci pour la table, gronda John, regardant son rival d'un air intrigué.

C'était lui, l'avenir de Trecy. Certes, c'était un beau garçon. Des cheveux argents, des yeux bleus glacés, un style étrange et toujours pieds nus. Comme elle pouvait l'être.

- Pas trés coloré vôtre appartement, lança Jack, se sentant pris au piège.

John ne dit rien. Il ne l'aimait pas. Voir ce gosse lui volait un amour qu'il continuait de chérir même encore maintenant le mettait en boule. Pourquoi devrait-il être sympa avec lui ?

- Tu crois pouvoir la satisfaire toute sa vie ? demanda l'homme, regardant l'adolescent dans les yeux.

Jack plongea son regard glacé dans celui noir de son rival. Ils aimaient la même femme. Mais celle-ci en avait oublier un et aimer follement l'autre. John se leva, allant le voir de plus prés.

- Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle se contentera de simples baisers ? Qu'elle ne voudra pas autre chose ? questionna John, mettant une impression pression sur Jack.

Celui-ci sauta sur le canapé, le givrant à son tour. John en eut plus qu'assez qu'il s'amuse à s'échapper de répondre.

- Je vois que tu n'es qu'un adolescent, se moqua l'homme, croisant ses bras.

Jack ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas de quoi parler cet homme. Il était mort trop jeune pour connaître quoique ce soit sur les adolescents ou les adultes. Et c'était pour sa soeur, pour la sauver qu'il était mort. Du reste, il avait passé 300 ans à rechercher un sens à sa nouvelle vie.

Cela fait plusieurs années qu'il l'avait trouvé. Celle-là et une nouvelle. En fermant les yeux, il revit l'image de Trecy lui sourire, l'appelant encore et encore.

- Peu importe ce que c'est, je l'apprendrais pour elle, déclara-t-il, décidé.

John sourit. Cet amour qui les liait était factice. Ils ne savaient rien de la vie de l'autre. Tout était bien trop flou pour qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

- Tu es stupide. Faire l'amour n'a rien d'un apprentissage. Cela vient avec les sentiments et le désir. Mais comment un glaçon comme toi pourrait-il brûler de désir pour une fille comme Trecy ? rétorqua son rival, continuant de le fixer.

- Faire l'amour ? répéta Jack, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses mots.

John rigola un temps. Comment leur amour pourrait-il résister à sa présence si les deux adolescents étaient encore des enfants ? Trecy ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de retomber entre ses bras. Car il la ramènerait à lui, peu importe le prix qu'il devrait payer.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfant, Jack Frost, murmura John, affichant un sourire narquois.

Jack ne put supporter cet appartement et cette ambiance. Plus encore, pour se venger des paroles dites par l'homme, il posa le bout de son bâton contre la télé. Elle se glaça totalement. John poussa un cri de rage face à cela.

- Sale petit con ! vociféra-t-il contre l'adolescent qui souriait méchamment.

- Je ne suis qu'un enfant, fit Jack, rigolant au passage, provoquant encore plus la colère de John.

Jack partit sur ses mots. Il laissa le vent le porter jusqu'à village en retrait de la ville. Plutôt une ville cotière, prôche de l'océan pacifique. Se postant sur un balcon de l'Hotel, il secoua la tête.

Les mots de John avaient un sens étrange. C'était des mots d'adultes. Et de cela, il ne comprenait rien. Ce fut d'étranges bruits provenant de la chambre qu'il l'intriguère, effaçant tout dans son esprit. Du moins, il le croyait.

Deux adolescents, agés de 16 et 17 ans, nus, semblaient pratiquer d'étranges choses dans le lit de la chambre. Le garçon posa sa bouche sur celle de sa compagne, puis descendit le long de son cou, laissant une marque au passage dont il prit le temps de la faire.

Jack pénétra la pièce, refermant doucement la fenêtre de sorte à ne pas stopper les amants. Il regarda, ensorcelé par leurs gestes et la façon dont la jeune fille se laissait totalement faire. Elle n'était plus que gémissements, appelant toujours plus son compagnon qui lui offrait caresses et chaleur.

" _Tu es stupide_ "

Jack secoua la tête, regardant les deux amants se liés l'un à l'autre, dans cette chambre d'hotels. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur des deux corps qui envahissait la pièce, l'odeur du sexe qui lui chatouilla les narines. Mais là, en ce moment, pour qu'il ne bouge plus, c'est que les visages du couple avaient changé.

" _Faire l'amour n'a rien d'un apprentissage. Cela vient avec les sentiments et le désir._ "

Il se voyait faire de Trecy, son amante à jamais. Ce n'était plus ce grand blond aux imposants muscles qui prenait un plus possession sur le corps de cette ravissante rousse aux yeux marrons. C'était lui et Trecy dans ce lit.

Il rougit, complètement surpris par l'effet que ce couple pouvait avoir fait sur lui. Mais, même si maintenant, il savait ce que faire l'amour voulait dire, il n'était pas sur que Trecy le veuille réellement. Il devait lui en parler.

- Bon sang, soupira Jack, disparaissant par la fenêtre.

Le vent gelé refroidit son coeur qui martelait sa poirine. Et cela n'était par arrivé depuis trés longtemps. Il avait toujours les joues rouges. Il décida de continuer à voler pendant un moment, histoire de réfléchir posément.

De refroidir ses idées avant de retrouver Trecy. Il vit que le soleil commençait à se lever aussi rentra-t-il en même temps que Sab qui lui posa des questions, le trouvant étrange et différent.

- Ca va aller, Sab, je viens juste d'apprendre quelque chose en direct. Et je suis encore un peu sous le choc, dit-il, rassurant son ami, lorsqu'il lui sourit comme d'habitude.

Voir un couple faire l'amour est une chose traumatisante lorsque les enfants imaginent leur parents le faire. Mais pour Jack Frost, ce fut de se voir le faire avec Trecy, à travers ses corps.

Hors, pour la première fois, Jack eut bien envie de le faire. D'aller plus loin que ses baisers et ses rapides caresses qui rendaient déjà Trecy tout à lui.

Ce fut en atterrissant devant la maison, le soleil sortant de son sommeil, qu'il reçut sa petite-amie dans ses bras, inquiète pour lui. Elle ne portait qu'un corset blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile un peu bouffant. Jack ne rougit pas, la serrant contre elle.

La famille de Trecy et les gardiens les regardèrent avant de les rejoindre. Trecy fut heureuse, à l'instar de John, Jack avait eu la bénédiction de son oncle quand à leur relation. Silly avait décidé de repartir avec sa maîtresse et Bunny, dont elle aussi, était folle amoureuse.

Il ne manquait plus que Nord et Fée et tous aurait trouvé le bonheur d'être ensemble. Mais voilà, l'ombre de John planait sur la relation de Trecy et Jack alors que Fée se mourrait pour lui.

Quel sera l'issue de ce quatuor... ?

.

_Salut, salut. Je viens tout juste de le finir. Un peu de mal au début mais j'ai su faire ce que je voulais. Les retrouvailles douloureuses de John et Trecy et la conversation entre les deux hommes. _

_Disons que j'ai voulu faire un peu d'humour dans ce chapitre. L'oncle rabaissé par la Tante. L'état amoureux de Bunny. Je voulais tout mettre dans ce chapitre et j'ai réussi. Je suis fière de moi. Enfin, voilà le cinquième chapitre de ma fiction. Et je pense commence le nouveau ce soir. _

_Hihi, je suis en vacances, je peux tout me permettre. ^^ _


	6. Folie

_Deinonychus : Si tu as aimé un certain passage dans l'autre chapitre alors tu aimeras un autre passage dans celui-ci. Et j'ai voulu faire un peu de Kawai pour Bunny et Silly. Bonne lecture, ma grande XD ! _

_._

_Folie_

_._

Trecy soupira. Trois jours que Jack était reparti avec les Gardiens. Il n'était pas revenu depuis, la laissant dans le doute et la peur. De plus, elle recevait encore et encore des lettres de John, les jetant au passage.

Le fait qu'il ne revienne pas pour qu'ils s'expliquent lui fit mal. Elle resta là, en dehors des heures de ménage ou autres, à l'attendre. Elle voulait Jack prés d'elle. Mais celui-ci ne semblait plus vouloir revenir.

Elle crût avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Peut-être aurait-elle du lui dire pour John. Pour ses rapides histoires d'amour. Mais d'un autre côté, tout ceci était du passé.

- Oh Jack ! soupira-t-elle, apeurée à l'idée de le perdre.

Elle finit par enfouir sa tête entre ses bras. Passant par là, Elisa remarqua la tristesse de Trecy, la voyant pleurer l'absence de son petit-ami. Elle décida de l'aider en parlant à Sab cette nuit, celui-ci lui ayant promis de passer la voir.

Jack et Trecy devaient se retrouver !

.

Pour sa part, Jack n'en menait pas large. Il n'arrêtait pas de revoir ce couple en train de faire l'amour dans cette chambre d'un hotel. Mais c'était lui et Trecy qui avaient pris leur place. Il la voyait et l'imaginait gémissante et suppliante pour plus de caresses.

Cela revenait à devenir un véritable pervers. Penser constamment à cela sans avoir le courage d'en parler à sa petite-amie ou encore à quelqu'un. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche sans rougir furieusement puis partir en volant jusqu'au pôle sud afin de se reposer.

Ou de refroidir son esprit comme son corps. Il ne regardait plus la lune, ne parlait plus au Gardien, se contentait d'apporter l'hiver là ou il fallait ou de jouer avec les enfants. Burgess ne connaissait le froid que trés rapidement.

Le jeune adolescent s'arrêtait parfois non loin de la maison, regardant Trecy s'affairait au ménage ou alors à jouer avec Elisa, ses parents étant repartis pour de nouvelles affaires. Ce fut une nuit de pleine lune que Jack posa le pied sur l'étang de Burgess.

Il devait se calmer. Arrêter de la fuir ou alors il allait devenir dingue. Il joua avec son bâton, cherchant une solution. Il devait lui parler, lui expliquer la raison de son éloignement, s'il pouvait le formuler ainsi.

- Jack ? appela Nord, atterrissant en compagnie des autres gardiens.

Le jeune homme se retourna, désirant s'éloigner sans y parvenir. Bunny et Sab l'empêchaient de fuir et Fée était prête à utiliser sa force féminine contre lui. Nord ne dit rien, attendit.

- Je... Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda Jack, intrigué de les voir si énervés contre lui.

- Je crois que c'est à toi de nous expliquer quelque chose, Jack, rétorqua le père Noël.

Jack ne comprit pas, secouant la tête. Il ne cherchait pas une issue, il cherchait des réponses. Pourquoi son coeur le brûlait ? Pourquoi il espérait autant ? Pourquoi il était incapable d'aller voir Trecy sans revoir ce couple.

- Je... Je... n'ai rien à vous dire ! s'écria-t-il, complètement paniqué.

- Jack, fit Fée, plus douce, nous sommes tes amis et ta famille. Quesque tu as pour t'éloigner ainsi de Trecy ?

- Je n'ai rien !

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi la jeune fille n'arrête pas de pleurer et de t'appeler ? demanda Nord, cherchant à se calmer.

Jack se stoppa, regardant chacun des gardiens.

- Trecy m'appelle ? répéta-t-il, abasourdis.

Ils hochèrent la tête. L'adolescent tomba assis, fesses contre glace, son bâton glissant un peu plus mais toujours aussi fermement tenu. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'arrivait plus à mettre de l'ordre dans ces idées.

- Je ne comprends plus rien. Depuis ce que j'ai vu, en Australie, tout est brouillé et je n'arrive plus à l'approcher sans ressentir ça. Je suis censée faire quoi, maintenant ?

Ses aveux surprient les autres gardiens. Nord, Bunny, Sab et Fée s'approchèrent de lui et se postèrent à ses côtés. Ils s'assirent tous. Jack se sentit entouré mais l'idée d'avoir blessé Trecy le mettait au plus mal, pire encore que la fois ou Bunny avait failli le frapper, lors de leur combat contre Pitch.

- Jack, raconte-nous, intima Nord, compréhensif.

Chacune des légendes se montra douce et prête à l'entendre. Quoique qu'imaginer Bunny doux fut un assez difficile concept. A la fois pour Jack qui se retint de rire et pour le lapin qui afficha une tête affreuse.

Mais même le plus vilain des kangourou, euh, je veux dire, lapin peut être affectueux envers un imbécile glacé comme Jack. Bref, l'adolescent raconta sa discussion avec John, se sentant désolé pour Fée qui ressentit un peu plus de colère envers cet homme qu'elle avait cru aimé.

Lorsque ce fut le passage des amants, Jack rougit, devenant une tomate ambulante tout autant que les autres au fur et à mesure qu'il expliquait. Les gardiens, assis en rond, ne surent que dire lorsque le récit fut terminé.

Nord se releva le premier. Il comprenait maintenant le comportement de Jack envers Trecy. Jusqu'à présent, les deux amoureux ne s'étaient contentés que de baisers et quelques caresses au passage. Et grâce ou à cause de John, Jack venait de découvrir que les adolescents dépassaient un certain stade que seuls les adultes faisaient.

Fée retint sa respiration, totalement surprise. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se rappeler des mots de Jack. Oh.. Trecy et lui, nus, dans un lit... en train de... rien que cet idée la fit rougir un peu plus. Elle tenta de se calmer mais cela était chose impossible.

- Ecoute Jack, plutôt que de la fuir, va la voir, parle-lui ou embrasse-là, conseilla Nord, affichant un tendre sourire.

- Mais ?!

- Tais-toi donc, tu veux ! ordonna Bunny, se raclant la gorge au passage. C'est normal de passer ce stade un jour ou l'autre. Cela nous arrivera à nous aussi. Alors maintenant, va la voir !

- Je rêve ou tu es nerveux, Bunny ? demanda Jack, amusé par sa réaction.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile. Je te rappelle que tu as une princesse à combler.

Jack tira la langue à Bunny. Il s'envola en rigolant, allant retrouver Trecy qui devait surement l'attendre. Il envoya un dernier signe à ses amis, les remerçiant au passage. Chacun des gardiens repartient de son côté.

Ce fut en chemin que Fée décida d'aller voir Trecy pour lui parler. Besoin de se confier sans doute. Ce fut sur un lampadaire qu'elle vit Jack, regardant sa petite-amie avec un autre garçon. Différent et joyeux, prêt à tout pour son amie.

- Allez, tu verras, il va revenir, rassura le garçon, ébourrifant les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Oui. Je vais attendre. Et toi, hâte-toi de te trouver une gonzesse ! lança-t-elle, lui donnant un rapide coup de poing à l'épaule.

- Aucune ne m'interresse, soupira le garçon. Il n'y en a aucune qui soit folle, passionée par quelque chose et merveilleuse.

Trecy se mit à réfléchir. Fée était totalement folle et joyeuse, passionée par les enfants et les dents. Ses couleurs et sa beauté chatoyante étaient merveilleuses. Pile ce qu'il fallait. Et ainsi, avec Tony, elle oublierait vite John.

- Tu crois à la fée des dents ? demanda Trecy, souriante.

Tony releva la tête, la regardant. La fée des dents. Pourquoi lui parler de ces légendes d'enfants. De plus, depuis quelques temps, Trecy avait le sourire en voyant de la neige.

- Tu m'expliques ? souffla Tony, curieux et amusé.

Trecy apprécia cette curiosité. Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre sous les regards surpris de Jack et Fée. Ils allèrent à la fenêtre de sa chambre, la trouvant là, debout devant l'image de la fée des dents, le garçon à ses côtés.

- Et ?

Trecy roula des yeux, ne comprenant pas comment la solution pouvait lui échapper. Elle décida donc de mettre le paquet. Ayant remarqué que Fée était là, Et jack aussi, elle décida de la présenter à Jack.

- Tu veux la rencontrer ? proposa-t-elle, regardant Tony.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Depuis tout petit, Tony avait toujours aimé follement la fée des dents plus que les autres. Il ne l'avait jamais vu mais cela lui plairait bien de la voir en vrai. Il finit par hocher la tête, prêt à la voir.

Trecy alla à la fenêtre, tirant fée par le poignet. Elle ne comprit pas, se laissa faire. Jack entra lui aussi, se postant prés de Trecy qui plaça Fée en face de son ami.

- Il n'y a personne, Trecy, informa le garçon, rigolant à moitié.

- Regarde avec ton coeur et tes désirs. Regarde avec l'enfant que tu as toujours en toi. Ferme-les puis rouvre-les. Si tu suis mon conseil, tu la verras, assura la jeune fille, enfermant sa main dans celle de Jack qui lui sourit, lui faisant ressentir cette fraîcheur qu'elle affectionnait.

Tony obéit. Il voulait voir la fée des dents, il n'avait jamais cessé de la réclamer. Et maintenant qu'elle était devant lui, il ne pouvait pas la voir. Non, il voulait la voir et la verrait. Il le cria interieurement, finissant par ouvrir les yeux.

Elle était là, volante, ses ailes s'agitant rapidement, lui permettant de flotter dans les aires. De merveilleuses plumes chatoyantes, un sourire chaleureux, de grands yeux violets qui brillaient d'innocence et de féminité, un gentil sourire.

Elle était là et ses yeux à lui brillaient d'amour et d'admiration. Trecy se mit à rire.

- Eh ! s'écria Tony, finissant par remarquer le jeune garçon à ses côtés. Tu me présentes ? ajouta-t-il, souriant.

Trecy regarda Jack puis Tony. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Jack, l'embrassa sur la joue. L'immortel sourit, se glissant derrière, entoura sa taille de ses bras, le bâton posé contre le mur. Trecy rigola, heureuse de l'avoir avec elle.

- C'est lui, ton petit-ami mystérieux ? assura Tony, surpris.

- Eh oui.

Tony fit un geste amical envers Jack, lui confiant Trecy puis il se tourna vers Fée qui rigola. Il s'approcha d'elle, prit sa main et l'embrassa sur le bout des doigts. La jeune gardienne rougit totalement. Elle chercha une excuse mais elle ne trouva que des sourires.

- C'est ton tour, Fée, déclara Jack, embrassa Trecy dans le cou.

La jeune fille rigola de bonheur. Elle se tourna aprés vers Tony, s'avançant vers lui. Le jeune homme la regarda, intrigué par ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Fée et moi avaient été déçu par un même homme. Mais je sais que toi, quand tu es amoureux, tu ne vas pas voir ailleurs. Alors, laisse-le temps faire et soit patient, d'accord ?

- Promis, petite tête.

Les deux amis se quittèrent, chacun allant avec un être merveilleux qu'ils aimaient. Fée et Tony quittèrent la maison, profitant pour apprendre à se connaître. Tout au long de leur discussion, les gaffes, les rougissements ou les cris hystériques que Fée poussait en sentant une nouvelle dent de lait pas loin firent un peu plus craquer Tony.

Il passa le reste de sa journée à parler de lui, profitant pour rassurer à Fée que Trecy restait sa soeur de coeur parce qu'elle avait toujours été un feu australien qui ne s'arrêtait pas de brûler. Fée avoua qu'elle lui avait donné aussi cet impression.

Ils rigolèrent, regardant une dernière fois la maison de la jeune fille ou deux êtres se retrouvaient.

.

Jack eut bien du mal à se contrôler, Trecy entre ses bras. Ils avaient dansé, rigolés, s'étaient retrouvés sous une neige tombant dans une chambre. Et là, assis sur le lit, Trecy sur ses genoux, il tentait de garder ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Jack ? appela Trecy, ressentant une légère tension dans le corps de son petit-ami.

- Ca va, rassura-t-il.

Non, cela n'allait pas. Il n'arrêtait pas de revoir ce couple. De les imaginer à leur place. Et puis, même si cela devait arriver, le faire dans cette chambre le dérangeait. Parce que c'était le monde de Fée.

- Jack ? réappela la jeune fille, prenant son visage en coupe.

Il revint à la réalité. Pourquoi pensait-il toujours à cela ? Etait-il un obsédé ? Il secoua la tête, baissant la tête, n'osant affronter sa dulcinée du regard. Son regard cherchait un point ou se raccrocher, sa respiration avait des accrocs.

- Eh ! Tu es tout rouge ! dit-elle, inquiète. Elle posa son front contre le sien.

Son souffle se méla à celui de Jack. Leur regard s'accrochèrent, ne pouvant se quitter une seule seconde. Quelque chose était en train de se passer. Trecy recula son visage. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Jack possédait-il ce regard glacé ? Ces cheveux argents ou elle pourrait enfouir ses mains sous les caresses qu'elle ressentirait ? Ce sourire fougueux et narquois qui lui donnait encore plus l'envie de l'embrasser.

- Tu me rends folle, murmura Trecy, s'emparant de la bouche de Jack.

Il fut complètemet surpris mais en ressentant cet amour débordant qu'elle lui offrit, Jack se laissa totalement faire, devenant presque une marionnette entre ses mains. Les baisers continuèrent, les caresses augmentèrent.

Jack laissa ses doigts glissés sur la peau douce de son amante. Trecy apprécia ses marques d'affection, embrassant plus fortement Jack qui appréçia un peu plus cet amour. Pour l'instant, torse nu, il regarda Trecy, rougissant de honte, encore en soutien-gorge.

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, soufflant un peu deçu.

- Tu as confiance en moi ? demanda-t-il, semblant plus le susurrer que tout autre chose.

_J'ai posé mes yeux sur Jack. Vouloir plongé son regard dans le sien et ne plus vouloir en sortir. Et j'ai su que cette nuit, prôtégé par les étoiles et la lune, j'ai su que j'allais devenir son amante. _

- Pose tes mains sur moi, Jack.

Ils s'embrassèrent, scellant un peu plus leur amour. La jeune fille posa ses mains brûlantes sur les épaules glacés, provocant un frisson chez son petit-ami. La chaleur avait depuis longtemps déserté le corps de Jack.

Alors que Trecy puisse le lui faire redécouvrir apaisait toute ses tensions. Elle enlaça tout en son corps le rapprochant d'elle. Jack laissa ses main glissés jusqu'au soutien-gorge. Il le défit, découvrant une poitrine ferme, légèrement ronde.

Mais aprés tout, Trecy n'avait que 16 ans. L'âge de la jeune fille de l'hotel. En regardant sa petite-amie, le jeune immortel posa sa bouche sur la peau, commençat à tracer son chemin. Il tenait fermement ses bras, la retenant à sa façon prisonnière.

- Jack...

Le gémissement le fit sourire. Il captura le bout d'un sein. Trecy sourit un peu plus. Elle avait chaud et le froid que Jack lui faisait sentir ne pouvait lui procurer que du bien. Cela calmait ce fut qui la consumait doucement.

Elle se laissa totalement faire, se laissa déshabiller. Jack se figea en voyant le corps de sa princesse. Se mordant la lèvre, il avala sa salive. Il ne savait comment faire. Il était novice tout comme elle.

_" Cela vient avec les sentiments et le désir. "_

Il finit par fermer les yeux. Il devait se laisser aller.

- Pose tes mains sur moi..., murmura Trecy, ramenant Jack à elle, prenant possession de sa bouche.

La nuit se passa ainsi. Il n'a jamais cessé de bouger en elle, de la faire sienne. Il n'a jamais cessé de l'embrasser, de poser sa bouche sur la sienne, sur le reste de son corps. Il eut un enchainement de caresses, de baisers, de mouvements du bassin.

Il y eut de l'amour. Jack eut du mal à se refroidir. Trecy lui apportait tant de chaleur. Elle le réclamait à chacun des coups de bassins qu'il faisait. Et pour encore plus rajouté d'amour à tout cela, Jack claqua des doigts, offrant de la neige pour leur premiers rapports... sexuels.

_Jack n'a jamais cessé de venir en moi. Il n'a pas arrêté de me faire l'amour, prenant un peu plus sa place dans mon coeur et mon corps. Il a enlevé tout les doutes et l'amour dont j'avais besoin. _

_Je crois que seul la lune et les images de ma chambre ont su si j'ai crié lorsque j'ai réussi à toucher le septième ciel avec Jack. _

_Et lorsque tout s'est calmé, je me suis endormie sous une neige tombante, entre les bras d'un ange de glace. Ce fut une nuit pleine d'amour pour lui et moi. _

_._

_Bien, commençons par le début. _

_Première choses, les paroles en italique et sans guillemets sont les pensées de Trecy. Ensuite, Tony est le meilleur ami de Trecy. Ils ont grandi ensemble et se connaissent depuis toujours. Mais ils n'éprouvent que de l'affection. _

_Ensuite, je ne voulais pas faire trop osez pour le lemon alors désolé s'il n'est pas tant que cela à vôtre goût. J'en ferais un meilleur au prochain chapitre ;)_

_Et sinon, bonne lecture ! _

_Bye_


	7. Surprise

**_Réponses au reviews... _**

**_Deinonychus : Ravie de voir que mon lemon t'ai plus. Je n'ai pas trop d'écrire ce genre de scène sauf lorque je suis assez folle pour le faire. De plus tu dois avoir une bonne imagination ^^. Pour ce qui est de la phrase de Rose pour Jack dans le Titanic, je l'ai trouvé tellement romantique et sensuelle qu'il fallait que Trecy le dise pour nôtre Jack Frost ! _**

**_Shinigami's Bride : Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise à ce point. Je n'espérais pas autant mais cela me fait plaisir. Et ravie que tu ais aussi marqué les liens entre Trecy et tout les autres compagnons des gardiens. Tu en sauras plus encore au prochain chapitre. L'Histoire est plus trouble et plus étrange qu'elle n'y paraît mais il me fallait d'abord trouvé les amours avant de trouver le flocon lunaire. Pour ce qui est du reste, au prochain chapitre, d'ac ? ^^ _**

.

Surprise

.

Trecy se réveilla à cause d'un rayon du soleil qui vint se poser sur son oeil gauche, venant le taquiner pour qu'il s'ouvre enfin. Avoir passer une merveilleuse nuit ne semblait pas être une excuse pour le soleil qui continua ses taquineries.

La jeune fille se frotta les yeux, prit appuit sur ses mains et se redressa dans le lit, la couverture glissant pour dévoiler sa poitrine. Elle regarda sa chambre d'un regard encore embué de sommeil, ignorant bibliothèque rempli de livre, commode, armoire et autre meubles de la pièce.

Comme ses peintures sur les murs qui semblaient prendre vie sous la lumière du soleil. Trecy secoua la tête, s'assit dans son lit. Ce fut en sentant une peau glacée sous sa main droite qu'elle prit conscience de ne pas être seule, ce matin-là.

Jack était là, sur le dos. La tête tourné vers la droite, la respiration calme, il était un ange de glace qu'elle n'aurait fait que rêver si le destin ne l'avait pas frappé. Quoiqu'elle devait remercier la rue qui les avait fait se rencontrer.

Une nuit de pleine lune, la neige tombant mélancoliquement alors qu'il boudait dans un coin. Amoureuse, la jeune fille se rapprocha de lui, le voyant apprécier sa chaleur malgré le froid qu'il faisait ressentir à ses prôches et ses amis.

- Jack ? Appela Trecy, se dégageant pour commencer à s'habiller.

Il gémit dans son sommeil. Elle le laissa dormir, enfilant un short en jean bleu ainsi qu'un débardeur noir. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, caressant les murs d'un effleurement des doigts. Ce fut en s'approchant de sa boîte à musique qu'elle s'accroupit, affichant un doux sourire.

Ce souvenir était aussi le début de son histoire avec Jack mais l'immortalité de celui-ci était son ennemie. Sa pire ennemie qui le garderait pour elle alors qu'elle vieillirait. De plus, Nord était le dernier à ne pas avoir d'amour.

Elle descendit les escaliers allant à la cuisine. Elle avait faim. Sa nuit avait été courte et animée. Rien que le souvenir, la jeune fille se surprit à ressentir émoi et affection. Trop ou pas assez. Elle en rougit, appelant à l'aide.

Pourquoi devait-elle penser à de tels choses alors qu'elle se contentait de faire la cuisine ? Pourquoi penser à cette chaleur étouffante que Jack avait eveiller en elle pour finalement l'apaiser avec des baisers glacés ? Que devait-elle faire pour ne plus ressentir ce désir d'aller le voir et le réveiller pour qu'il recommence comme la veille ?

Etait-elle une obsédée ?

- Salut, murmura une voix masculine qu'elle reconnut sans mal, ressentant encore cette chaleur revenir.

Des mains froides se posèrent sur ses hanches, remontant un peu pour toucher la peau. Une sensation de fraîcheur la prit. Elle frissona, refusant de se débattre pour apprécier chaque caresse ou effleurement des doigts de Jack sur sa peau. Elle s'en voulait de le désirer si férocement.

Tout comme elle ne pouvait résister à sa façon d'embrasser ou l'être qu'il était naturellement. Il était simplement Jack et rien d'autres. Peu importe l'immortalité qu'il devait supporter, le froid qu'il générait. Peu importe qu'il soit une légende ou un petit sacripant, elle l'aimait.

- Je t'aime Jack, lâcha Trecy, se tournant vers lui.

Le jeune garçon ne réagit pas en premier recours. Il ne sut comment agir, se contentant de baisser les yeux, puis la tête. La jeune fille se sentit mal d'avoir dit ces mots. Mais Jack l'embrassa subitement, la portant sur la table avec une seule intention en tête.

Revoir cette expression amoureuse et libérée qu'il avait vu hier.

...

Nord soupira. Regardant la neige du pôle Nord avec ennui, il soupira en repensant à cette merveilleuse russe. Il souhaitait réellement aller la voir mais ne pouvait y songer où le concevoir. Il devait se contenter de peu pour avoir le bonheur.

Fée semblait avoir trouvé son bonheur au profis d'un ami à Trecy, Bunny était avec Silly, Sab et la petite Elisa se parlaient tout les soirs et Jack passait de folle nuit avec la jeune fille. Bref, il était réellement le seul à se sentir seul.

Un bruit parmi l'atelier l'interpella, le forçant à sortir de son bureau de travail. Ce fut Jack qui venait d'arriver, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne cessait de sourire, ébourriffant ses cheveux blancs.

- Quel sourire ?! se moqua Nord, appréçiant le rougissement du garçon qui fit une moue.

- Et toi ? As-tu trouvé l'amour ? demanda Jack, se postant accroupie sur le bout de son bâton.

Nord rigola.

- Depuis plus longtemps que toi. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'en approcher, avoua Nord, signant un rapide papier avant de se tourner vers Jack.

- Tu as fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Je suis tombé amoureux d'une femme mariée. Cela est arrivé par hasard alors que je distribuais les cadeaux dans une maison en Russie. Elle est entrée dans le salon. Elle était tellement belle, raconta-t-il, le regard rêveur.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on la voit, tous ? proposa Jack, désirant aider son ami.

Nord secoua la tête. Il le salua et retourna à son bureau. Jack remarqua une de ces boules de neiges qui faisait office de raccourci. Demandant à Phil dans un signe de silence à ce qu'il ne dise rien à Nord, il la prit et disparut dans un coup de vent.

Il décida d'aller voir Sab, Bunny et Fée puis de tous les retrouver chez Trecy. Il arriva en trombe dans le monde de Bunny, trouvant Silly en plein sommeil dans son lit. Celui-ci rangeait les oeufs en préparation de Pâques qui n'arriverait que dans Six mois.

- Jack ? Que fais-tu là ? questionna le lapin, méfiant envers les bêtises que préparait souvent le garçon.

Jack souffla, un peu épuisé. De plus, ayant laissé Trecy dans son lit et nue aprés leur second ébat, tôt le matin. Bunny donna de dernières directives avant de se tourner vers son ami qui caressait du bout des doigts Silly qui appréçia les caresses malgré le froid.

- Laisse-la dormir ! gronda Bunny, le menaçant d'un boomerang.

- Eh ! Range ton arme ou je te glace sur place, menaça Jack, énervé.

Les deux mâles, c'est plus normal pour nôtre lapin de Pâques, s'observèrent, se fusillant du regard. Mais Jack n'étant pas venu pour chercher des puces à Bunny, il baissa son bâton et lui parla de son idée de réunir Nord avec son amour.

- Mouais, lâcha le lapin de Pâques, on devrait se dépêcher d'aller chercher Sab et Fée.

- Nous sommes à combien de temps de Fée et de Sab ? demanda Jack, prêt à partir.

- Deux heures pour Fée et trois pour Sab. Pourquoi ?

Jack ferma les yeux. Il connaissait la position du vaisseau de Sable dorée tout autant que Fée était plus accessible pour Bunny. Il décida de se séparer de lui avant de le congeler sur place. Surtout que monsieur faisait son interressant devant sa précieuse lapine blanche avec son adorable ruban rose foncé.

- C'est parti ! Lança Bunny.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côtés, espérant rapidement se réunir pour faire en sorte que Nord et sa compagne se retrouvent enfin.

...

Trecy ne comprit pas. Une seule chose l'étonnait. Fée avait un sourire niais, Bunny et Jack se fusillaient du regard alors que Sab cherchait quelque chose à faire, appréçiant son monde dans le salon. L'image de son corps se trouvant juste en face au passage menant la cuisine.

La lune demeurait toujours fidèle à sa position, constamment sur les plafonds. Et là, Trecy tenait fermement la main de Jack pour la ramener à elle, Bunny croisa les bras, regardant à l'opposé de Jack. Fée donnait ses directives sur les dents à ses minis fées qui se remplaçaient encore et encore.

- Nord a trouvé son amour mais n'a pas le droit de la voir, c'est bien cela, rappela Trecy, ramenant les regards à elle.

- Exacte. Et nous devons trouver un moyen pour l'aider. Je refuse que tout le monde trouvions un amour alors que lui non, déclara Jack.

- Pour une fois que tu penses à autre chose que Trecy et toi, lança Bunny, provocant Jack qui s'apprêta à prendre son bâton.

- Arrête de le chercher ou on mange du ragout de lapin Australien, menaça la jeune fille, faisant rire tout le monde hormis le gardien de l'espoir qui baissa ses oreilles, triste.

Ils repartirent sur leur affaires. Jack sortit alors la boule, choquant les gardiens alors que sa petite-amie se tournait vers lui. Il inspira profondement, approchant la boule de son visage et murmura :

- A la femme choisie par le coeur de Nord.

Une image d'une maison russienne apparut. Jack la jeta. Tous se rendirent dans le passage, disparaissant pour la journée. Dans un même temps, John s'avança vers la maison tout autant que Tony. Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis firent demi-tour, se jurant de venir un autre jour.

Tony ne voulait pas voir John au risque de lui coller un poing dans la figure accompagné d'un coup de pied bien placés. John ne désirait qu'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Trecy dans l'espoir qu'elle reviendrait vers lui.

Pour cela, ils devraient attendre.

Lorsque Trecy se retrouva posté devant la maison, son coeur s'emballa. Elle connaissait cette demeure. Ses murs comme cette odeur de sucre d'orge comme de pain d'épices. Une seule femme avait l'idée et le talent pour les faire.

Anastasia Estranov. Une jolie russe, agé de 55 ans, qui l'avait acceuilli pour son voyage scolaire lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé devant sa porte à cause de l'odeur de ses pains d'épices. La jeune fille courut vers la porte et frappa.

Anastasia ouvrit, affichant un radieux sourire en voyant son amie sur le pas de sa porte, accompagné d'autres légendes de l'enfance.

- Trecy ? Mais que fais-tu là ? s'écria la femme, la serrant dans ses bras.

- Bonjour, Maman Noël ! dit la jeune fille, appréçiant cet élan de tendresse.

La russe les fit entrer, demandant à ce qu'on lui explique leur présence. Sa petite prôtégée le fit, non sans avoir jeté un regard vers Jack. Elle désirait lui prendre la main pour mieux faire comprendre à Anastasia ce qu'elle voulait réellement lui dire.

- Et ce Nord m'aime ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Elle se rappelait bien l'avoir vu. Cet homme costaud et imposant qui l'avait charmé en discutant avec elle avant de partir finir déposer ses cadeaux. Elle ne l'avait plus revu, ses enfants étaient en âge de grandir et de ne plus y croire.

Et bien qu'elle ai follement aimé son époux, celui-ci mort, lui avait fait juré d'aimer un être encore plus exceptionnel que lui. Et elle l'avait fait.

- Bien. Partons dans ce cas, décida Anastasia, apportant sourire et joie dans leurs regards et sur le visage des légendes et de Trecy.

Bunny proposa de passer par ses terriers afin d'attérir directement dans l'atelier du Père Noël. Trecy rigola en courant comme une folle tout comme Anastasia qui semblait avoir retrouvé la vitalité de ses vingt ans.

Fée vola, Bunny galopa, provocant encore Jack qui le lui fit payer en congelant quelques oeufs au passages, chose qu'il ne verrait qu'en rentrant chez lui. Sab avait utilisé son avion de sable pour s'y rendre. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous, Nord se trouvait encore dans son bureau.

...

Nord ne réagit pas tout de suite au bruit étranges provenant de son atelier. Il avait du mal à le faire, trop occupé à confectionner d'autre choix en rapport avec les lettres des enfants du monde entier. Trés peu avait été envoyé.

Mais il n'en recevait pas suffisament pour rester occupé trés longtemps. Ce fut un toquement à la porte qui l'intrigua. On l'embêtait.

- Entrez !

Malgré qu'il souhaite ne pas être dérangé, parler avec un gardien lui ferait emplement plaisir. La personne entra, refermant la porte alors que les gardiens couraient vers la salle du globe, ne souhaitant pas mourir dés que Nord ouvrirait la porte.

Celui-ci se tourna pour voir son amour là, portant une robe vert sombre, ses cheveux blancs détachés et ondulant sur ses épaules, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle lui fit un bref coucou alors que nôtre père noël national s'approchait d'elle, les bras tendus sans oser l'enlaçer.

- Que... Comment ?

- Demande cela à tes amis. Ils tenaient à ce que toi aussi, tu ai droit au bonheur, expliqua Anastasia.

Nord aurait pu leur courir aprés, leur faire comprendre que lorsqu'il disait non, ils ne devaient le prendre pour un immense oui. Mais dire non à Jack Frost équivaut à parler à un sourd tout en sachant qu'il l'ai mais à lui entendre raison quand même.

Les non, Jack ne les aimait pas. Il ne les entendait pas. C'est pourquoi maintenant, tout les gardiens avaient une âme soeur. Anastasia embrassa son tendre Père Noël, le rendant encore plus fou de joie. Elle était habitué à une froideur extrème pour avoir passer trois heures dans un congélateur en débardeur.

Une tradition familial. Maintenant, le pôle nord n'était plus rien qu'une immensité de glacier ou elle allait vivre avec Nord. Et d'aprés le baiser qui lui donna aprés le sien, il l'acceptait dans sa demeure. Anastasia et Nord partirent rejoindre les autres qui leur souhaita un réel bonheur.

Mais la lune se leva et des images apparurent sur le cercle. L'homme de la lune acceptait leur amour mais il devait trouver le flocon lunaire pour que leur compagnon accède à l'immortalité. Trecy regarda l'image du flocon et un vieux souvenir lui revint.

" _Trecy se trouvait dans les bras de son père lorsque ce flocon vint se nicher dans ses mains. Il était plus lumineux et plus beau que les autres. Elle désirait le garder pour elle, l'aimant déjà. Alors l'enfant qu'elle était, émerveillé par ce flocon, le serra contre son coeur sans penser aux conséquences. _

_Elle ressentit quelque chose de puissant forçait le passage de sa peau pour venir se nicher dans sa poitrine, juste au niveau de son coeur. Le flocon pénétra son corps pour entourer la pompe qui la faisait vivre. _

_De cela Trecy ressentit une étrange impression de froid et de chaud se mélangeait alors que ses cheveux et ses yeux changeaient à peine de couleur. D'un blanc de neige et d'un bleu glacé. L'immortalité vivait déjà en elle. _

_Et le flocon l'avait choisi sans qu'elle ne le sache, pour compagne pour un adolescent éternel et glacé appelé... Jack Frost ! " _

_..._

**_Salut tout le monde, Désolé pour l'attente pour cette histoire. Je viens juste de le finir car je réfléchissais au meilleur moyen de vous faire passer la petite surprise de fin. Vous le saurez en lisant. _**

**_De plus, d'autres surprises vous attendent encore. Mais ce sera pour plus tard. _**

**_Je ne donne pas de date pour le chapitre suivant. Nous verrons quand je le pondrais. Mais l'histoire va devenir plus compliqué encore alors il va me falloir du temps. J'espère que vous serez patient. quoique je peux parler pour certaine fics ;p _**

**_Allez Bye ! _**


	8. magie

**_Reviews : _**

**_Deinonychus : Je suis ravie que l'histoire d'Anastasia et Nord te plaise autant que celle de Jack et Trecy. Bien des aventures attendents nos héros et je n'ai pas fini sur les surprises. Anastasia est un film d'animation qui m'a marqué autant que l'hitoire de la duchesse impériale Russe. Je voulais lui faire un hommage à ma façon en empruntant son prénom. J'espère néanmoins que l'histoire te plaira toujours. _**

.

Magie

.

Trecy ne savait plus ou se mettre. Chose étrange, elle aggripait avec force le pull bleu de Jack qui observait le flocon avec interet. Il était plus ravissant que ses propres flocons mais ne changeait pas de forme.

Hors, sans qu'aucun gardien ne le sache, Trecy était la propriétaire de cet objet. Même par erreur, elle était le flocon lunaire. L'homme de la lune le savait mais désirait que cela soit Trecy qui l'avoue. Fée remarqua le trouble de la jeune fille.

- Trecy ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune fille recula, secouant la tête, portant une main à son coeur. L'homme de la lune guida sa lumière, activant la magie du flocon en elle qui prit une apparence semblable à cette de Jack. De longs cheveux blancs, des yeux glaces, de la givre prit possession de ses vêtements.

- Trecy ! s'exclama Jack, surprit.

Elle ne dit rien, baissa la tête, se sentant mal. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas au courant du flocon lunaire, elle avait toujours sentit cet impression en elle. Reculant, le regard des gardiens posé sur elle, la jeune fille frissonna, des larmes coulants sur ses joues.

Elle partit vers le bureau de Nord mais Jack la rattrapa. Il la plaqua contre un pilier, posant sa main prés de son visage.

- Où tu vas ? demanda-t-il, son front contre le sien.

- Je... Je... Jack, regarde-moi ! cria-t-elle, en larmes.

Il lui obéit, chose rare. Elle était encore plus jolie. Il caressa ses cheveux blancs neige, il effleura du bout des doigts ses lèvres bleutés. Il l'aimait, la chérissait. Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne et le froid qu'il faisait ressentir aux autres lui fut rendu par sa petite-amie.

Trecy aggripa le pull de Jack, répondant encore plus à son baiser. Sans s'en rendre compte, les autres gardiens les regardaient en souriant. Nord s'avança, Anastasia à ses côtés.

- Si tu as pu te transformer grâce au flocon et l'énergie de la lune, peut-être cela pourrait-il marcher pour tout les autres, proposa Nord, souriant.

Trecy ne sut que répondre. Seul l'homme de la lune pouvait répondre. Trecy devait en avoir le coeur net. Etait-elle la clé pour que ses amis accèdent à l'immortalité ? Mais maintenant qu'elle était transformée, pourraient-ils toujours la voir ?

- Mon ami, que doit-elle faire pour transformer ses amis ? demanda Nord, s'avançant vers l'homme de la lune.

Celui-ci se contenta de montrer une image de Trecy, changée, s'approchant de ses amis. Ceux-ci se tournèrent et allèrent vers elle. Anastasia s'approcha de Trecy et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle venait de réussir à se faire une première fan.

La lune approuva et avec l'énergie du Flocon lunaire, fit entouré la russe d'une lumière chaleureuse et rouge qui était la couleur de Nord en tant que père Noël. Il ne manquait plus que Silly, Tony et Elisa. S'ils parvenaient à la voir avec sa nouvelle apparence, alors l'homme de la lune les rendraient immortels.

La jeune fille posa sa main sur son coeur, laissant le vent et la glace prendre forme autour d'elle. Elle devait prendre quelque chose, peu importe l'objet, pour exercer ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

- Tu aurais quelques chose que tu n'utilises plus ? demanda-t-elle à Nord, puis à Bunny.

Les deux secouèrent la tête. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'exercer sa magie. Jack sourit, lui tendant sa main. Elle ne comprit pas mais la prit, s'envolant avec lui. Anastasia et Nord commençèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

Sab retourna à son vaisseau, voulant se reposer avant d'aller voir la petite Elisa, Bunny retourna retrouver sa précieuse Silly, Fée reprit ses affaires tout en pensant à Tony.

.

Jack et Trecy se posèrent sur l'étang. Elle commença à regarder partout, ignorant Jack et ses sourires. Elle glissa à maintes reprises, toucha des batons de toutes sortes sans trouver un moyen de se calmer. Elle ne s'arrêtait plus.

- Trésor ? appela une première fois, le garçon.

Elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle en reprit un, le regardant mais le jeta aussi tôt. Puis un autre. Jack vola jusqu'à elle, tenant un autre bâton du même genre que le sien. Il se mit devant elle, agitant le bâton mais Trecy ne sembla pas le voir.

- Princesse ? réappela Jack, agitant encore le bâton sous ses yeux.

Trecy se redressa, mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Quoi ? cria-t-elle, énervée.

- Regarde, dit-il, brandissant le bâton en question.

Jack sourit, la regardant prendre l'objet et voir la magie s'opérait dessus. Trecy s'amusa avec celui-ci pour finalement embrasser Jack amoureusement et ferocement sur la bouche pour le remercier. Il l'enlaça en retour, la soulevant.

- Jack... maintenant que toi et moi avons la même température... commença la jeune fille, jouant avec ses doigts.

Il recula, observant son visage. Elle avait les joues étrangement rouges, ce qui était assez étrange de part sa transformation, et les yeux un peu trop brillants. Il haussa un sourcil.

- J'ai toujours voulu faire l'amour sous la neige, dans un lit blanc, froid et agréable, avoua-t-elle, posant son front contre le sien.

- S'il n'y a que cela pour te faire plaisir.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena au pôle Sud. Elle lui sourit, allongée dans cette neige, prête à subir bien des choses. Leurs mains se lièrent l'une à l'autre. Et il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, laissant ses mains la déshabillait. Elle ne portait qu'un rapide débardeur blanc tacheté de noir par endroits et givrés comme le jean.

Il le lui enleva, appréçiant cette peau devenue à la même température que lui même si chaude, elle fut tout aussi exitante. Il déposa de tendres baisers dans sa gorge, descendant vers sa poitrine. La neige commença à tomber, Trecy sourit tout en soupirant.

Elle était bien. Elle était heureuse. Elle était immortelle.

.

Tony soupira, repensant à cette merveilleuse fée des dents. Elle le faisait craquer. Bien que vivant dans une famille d'acceuil, il préférait nettement rester avec elle qu'avec son frangin qui ramenait une fille toute les soirs comme la plus petite qui enchainait les conquêtes.

Tony se demandait parfois comme Victoria pouvait-elle se supporter avec ses manières et ses garçons qui entraient et sortaient de la chambre. Etant le second, aucun des deux ne faisaient attention à lui alors il pouvait partir, les parents ne s'en soucieraient pas, trop concentré sur le plus grand et la cadette.

Il soupira encore une fois, décidant de sortir et de la retrouver. Il devait voir le monde à ses côtés ou l'admirait s'extasiait sur les dents. Elle était réellement folle et adorable. Et il ne la présenterait jamais à ses parents.

- Tony ? Appela son père, pénétrant la chambre, le trouvant debout, cherchant une veste pour sortir.

Le jeune garçon se tourna à peine vers son père. Il n'avait pas envie de leur parler, il voulait vivre sa vie avec Fée et ses petites camarades qu'il trouvait adorables.

- Tu comptais sortir ? demanda le père, intrigué de le voir aussi pressée.

- Je vais la retrouver.

La phrase était tombée et le père haussa les sourcils. Il devait parler de cette fée magnifique, mi-humaine et mi-colibri. Il en avait parlé il y a quatres jours au dîner, ne pouvait supporter d'être mis à l'écart. A sa révélation, il ne reçut que moqueries et rires. Mais pas lui.

Si son fils disait l'avoir vu, peut-être était-ce la vérité ? Il n'avait jamais menti, n'avait pas enchainer les conquêtes, avait ramené des résultats excellents. Il était un garçon dont il pouvait être fier aussi devait-il le croire plus qu'il n'écoutait les autres.

- Tu lui passeras le bonjour, lança-t-il, surprenant Tony qui le regarda.

Le garçon regarda son père adoptif partir dans le couloir, laissant la porte ouverte. Il ne comprit pas sur le moment mais, bien vite, un sourire radieux s'afficha sur son visage, le faisant courir vers la porte, l'ouvrir avec violence et sortit sous un soleil radieux.

Il devait trouver Fée. Il devait trouver Trecy. Il devait trouver la fée de sa vie et sa confidente et meilleure amie. Il devait leur parler. Ne sachant que faire pour voir Fée, il alla chez Trecy, la trouvant vide. Elle n'était nulle part.

- Trecy ! Appela-t-il, une première fois.

Il fouilla la maison. Sa chambre au couleur de sa déesse colibri, ensuite le salon au tons du marchand de sable, celle de son grand-père étant étrangement condamnée par la givre et la glace qui maintenait la porte close.

Il alla voir dans une autre chambre au ton du père Noël, la salle à manger au ton du lapin de Pâques. Il chercha dans la cave, la cuisine. Trecy n'était nulle part. Il commença à panniquer, ne sachant s'il devait en parler à sa famille ou pas.

Il l'attendrait.

.

Trecy se redressa, nue dans la neige comme Jack qui ne dormait pas, admiratif de la beauté glacée de sa compagne. Elle était belle, froide et éternelle. Il était heureux.

- Tu comptes me dévorer du regard encore longtemps ? taquina la jeune fille, se penchant pour voler un baiser à son petit-ami.

- Euh... éternellement !

Ils rigolèrent. Au moins, ils étaient deux pour vivre l'immortalité, tout comme Nord et Anastasia. Pourtant Trecy ressentit comme un appel provenant de Burgess.

- Jack, je crois qu'on m'appelle, dit-elle, s'habillant.

Il comprit, se levant et remettant ses affaires. Il devait se dêpécher. Elle devait courir se dépêcher. En arrivant à Burgess, elle vit John avec son oncle et sa tante. Si le trio ne sembla pas la voir, Tony, perdu et inquiet dans sa chambre se redressa en la voyant.

- Trecy ? C'est toi ? lança-t-il, regardant son amie, ravissante et forte.

Elle hocha la tête, affichant un doux sourire. Il la serra dans ses bras. Jack et Fée se regardèrent, celle-ci étant venu le voir en sentant sa tristesse.

- Tu peux la voir ? demanda la gardienne, s'approchant du duo.

Tony ne comprit pas les mots. Alors Trecy lui expliqua tout. Pour offrir l'immortalité aux compagnons des gardiens, ceux-ci devaient croire en elle et la voir. Tony se tourna vers Fée et Jack qui approuvèrent ses paroles. Elle n'avait pas menti.

- Trecy, j'ai toujours cru en toi plus qu'en ma famille. Parce que tu es là lorsque l'on a besoin de toi. Ne sois pas étonné que je te vois, rassura le garçon alors que le quatuor rigolait.

Elle le remercia en l'enlaçant. Elle était réellement heureuse d'être si bien entouré.

- Par contre, viens rassurer ta petite famille, ils perdent les pédales en bas, informa Tony.

Elle rigola. Si elle devait affronter sa famille, elle les affronterait. Elle vola à la porte, offrant un clin d'oeil à son amour et ses deux amis. Elle devait être forte et courageuse. Aprés tout, son papa et sa maman l'aimaient et le lui disait toujour en choeur.

_" Ton papa et ta maman te disont je t'aime "_

Elle descendit en volant, se postant à la porte du salon pour voir son oncle et sa tante, leurs mains liés et John, le regard perdu vers le lointain. Elle donna trois coups, les faisant sursauter alors qu'ils se redressaient tout en l'observant.

Elle avait changée certes mais restait leur nièce tout autant que pour John, elle resterait une adorable amourette. Mais pour Trecy, qu'ils la reconnaissent transformés. C'était important pour elle. L'oncle se leva, affichant un doux sourire.

- Ma soeur aurait rêvée de ce visage si elle avait été en vie. Je suppose qu'elle doit l'avoir maintenant, souffla-t-il, émue de la voir si heureuse.

- Je suis contente que mon apparence te plaise, déclara Trecy, enlaçant son oncle, bien vite rejoint par sa tante.

Cet élan d'affection lui du bien et beaucoup plaisir. De plus, la chaleur de leurs deux corps lui rappelait qu'elle fut pendant 21 ans ainsi que maintenant, le froid était en elle. Jack, Tony et Fée apparurent derrière elle.

L'oncle vint ébourrifé les cheveux de Jack sous les rires de leurs compagnes. Pour sa part, John fit un hochement de tête en direction de Fée. Une manière de s'excuser pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Comprenant qu'il n'était plus à sa place, il quitta la maison, oubliant cette vie et cette famille.

En chemin, il croisa une petite fille blonde. Celle-ci se dirigeait vers la maison qu'il venait de quitter. Il ne pouvait donc rien faire d'autres que d'attendre en priant. Prier pour qu'un jour, la même chose lui arrive. Il reprit l'avion et retourna en Australie.

Trecy alla dehors, entendant sa petite Elisa l'appeler, surement inquiète de sa disparition. Elle la trouva là, debout, totalement différente. Mais au contraire d'en être effrayée, elle sauta dans ses bras. Tony sortit sur la terrasse, retrouvait les deux amies qui s'enlaçaient fortement.

- Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à croire en toi ! dit-il, souriant.

Elle hocha la tête. Pourtant Silly serait peut-être la plus dure à convaincre. Etant un lapin, elle sentirait une différence chez sa maîtresse. Elisa et Tony remarquèrent sa tristesse la serrant dans ses bras.

" _Silly, reconnais-moi... _"

...

**_J'espère que l'histoire continue toujours de vous plaire. Pour l'heure, hormis Trecy et Anastasia, personne n'est encore transformé. De plus, deux êtres doivent quitters leur famille avant de devenir éternels. Donc l'histoire ne s'arrête pas encore. _**

**_De plus, si j'ai pu le finir est que par hasard, j'ai débauché tôt. La raison n'est pas interressante, seul l'histoire compte. Je sais que je reprends beaucoup de chose de dessins animés mais je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils m'ont tant bercés qu'ils sont présent en moi. Alors désolé encore. Mais je pense que bien d'entres vous aime se rappeler de ces petites phrases magiques ou de ces personnages qui nous ont fait rêvés. _**

**_Et bien, ils sont comme des légendes pour moi. Et je vous réserve encore bien des surprise. _**

**_Pour Trecy, elle est devenue le Flocon lunaire lorsqu'il a fusionné avec son corps. Pour pouvoir transformer les êtres humains en êtres éternels comme les gardiens, il suffit qu'ils croient en elle et aux légendes pour ne pas avoir besoin de mourir. Mais il y a un revers de la médaille. Je ne vous en direz pas plus. _**

**_J'avais prévu un revers mais je ne sais pas lequel. Donc je ne prévois pas de date pour le prochain chapitre. A vous d'attendre et d'être patient. ^^ _**

**_Si le coeur vous en dit, donnez-moi vôtre avis sur ce chapitre pas trés long ^^ _**

**_Allez Bye ! _**


	9. Souvenirs

**_Reviews : _**

**_Guest : Tu attendais un nouveau chapitre ? Eh bien, le voici. En espérant que celui-ci te plaise malgré qu'il soit si court.. ^^_**

.

Souvenirs

.

Trecy frissonna. Elle regarda autour d'elle ne voyant que du noir. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Tout était sombre et pourtant, elle ressentait une incroyable chaleur. Une lumière blanche intense lui parvint alors que le flocon apparut à son niveau, si brillant.

- Trecy...

La voix masculine et calme lui parvint. Il venait de communiquer pour la première fois avec elle. Elle ne recula pas, n'osant lui parler. Elle devait d'abord attendre.

- Te parler fut compliqué mais maintenant que tu es immortelle, cela va être plus simple.

Trecy pencha la tête d'un côté, se mettant à genoux, prête à écouter la leçon. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle avait toujours eu la douce impression d'un éternel ami se trouvant dans son coeur. Elle pouvait donc lui faire confiance.

- Il y a un revers à tes pouvoirs. Celui d'offrir l'immortalité.

Trecy parut surprise mais sa curiosité la piqua. Elle devait comprendre avant d'agir à la légère. Si son pouvoir avait un problème, elle devait le connaître.

- Il est le seul mais le plus terrible. L'oubli, jeune fille, avoua finalement le flocon, brillant intensément.

Trecy pencha, la tête, ne comprenant pas. L'oubli. En quoi l'oubli était-il dangereux ? Il sembla lire dans ses pensées, prenant une forme humaine. La sienne, possédant des cheveux tout aussi blancs mais dont les yeux roses lui rappelèrent une aura de chaleur.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda la jeune fille, malgré tout inquiète.

L'esprit humain du flocon la regarda. Elle ferma les yeux, n'osant révéler la vérité. Elle l'a lui devée pourtant, question de confiance. Trecy s'approcha, déposant avec douceur, son front contre le sien, rassurant le flocon d'un sourire.

- A chaque être que tu accorderas l'immortalité, ton lien avec lui s'effacera. Tu l'oublieras, lui et tout les sentiments qu'il aura eu avec toi.

La jeune fille ne sut que dire. Elle tomba à genoux, les yeux larmoyants. Si elle donnait l'immortalité à Tony, Silly et Elisa, elle les oublierait pour toujours. Elle ne voulait pas.

.

- Trecy ! Trecy ! appela Jack, inquiet pour elle.

Elle s'était subitement évanouie, provocant la surprise de tout les gardiens. Allongée dans un lit de la Gardenne, Trecy passa une main sur ses yeux. Elle vit Jack et leur bâtons, Fée avec Tony, Anastasia et Nord avaient fait le déplacement.

Sab et Elisa se tenaient dans un coin et Bunny tentait de faire sortir Silly de sa cachette. Trecy se redressa, ayant en mémoire les paroles du flocon. Elle ne pourrait plus leur parler comme le faisait. A ses yeux, Anastasia n'était plus que la compagne de Nord.

Leur moment merveilleux étaient effacés de sa mémoire. Anastasia ne dit rien, ne s'en approchant pas. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi la jeune fille ne la voyait pas. Elle semblait traumatisée par quelque chose.

- Ma douce ? appela Jack, passant une main sur sa joue glacée.

Elle leva son visage vers lui. Elle pleurait sans raison apparente. Du moins, Jack avait du mal à comprendre. Il la prit néanmoins dans ses bras.

Silly observa de sa place, le visage en pleurs de la fille de glace. Les mêmes façons d'agir que sa maîtresse, les mêmes mimiques. Elles étaient peut-être pareils mais sa maîtresse avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux roses.

Non. Cela ne prouvait qu'elle soit sa maîtresse et son amie. Trecy continuait de pleurer, appelant toujours plus Jack. Même si elle voulait voir tout le monde heureux, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

- Jack, j'aimerais te parler. Seul à Seul.

La demande surprit bien du monde. Bunny prit Silly dans ses bras. Il fit signe aux autres de le suivre. Avant de le dire à tout le monde, Trecy devait en parler d'abord à Jack pour voir sa réaction. Elle le fit. Le revers de son pouvoir fit s'assoir son petit-ami qui tenta de réfléchir.

Elle attendit, patienta. Il ne fit rien, restant figé sous cette déclaration, ses aveux éffrayants et cruels. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait imposer un tel choix à une jeune fille qui tenait à offrir son bonheur aux autres.

- Tu ne peux rien faire contre cela ? demanda-t-il, se redressant.

Elle secoua la tête, énervée et épuisée. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Dans un dernier souvenir, elle se rappela avoir fait une promesse de tout se dire à Tony, de ne jamais oublier de sourire avec Anastasia bien que son image soit flou, à Silly de rester la petite fille joueuse qu'elle était.

- Ma belle, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, souriant.

- Je ne sais plus. Je dois le faire ou pas, Jack ?

Le garçon se contenta de poser sa bouche sur la sienne, la couchant dans ce lit offert par Bunny. Il continua de l'embrasser, de la chérir alors qu'elle gémissait, aggripant ses bras musclés, enfonçant parfois ses mains dans les cheveux argents de son amant.

Elle rejeta plusieurs fois la tête en arrière. Elle posa sa bouche sur celle de Jack qui continua ses mouvements du bassin, leur ayant offert de l'intimité en gelant la chambre, ne permettant aucunement aux autres de savoir le reste.

Il la prit là, sur les couvertures, la rassurant. Elle se fit prendre, se laissant embrasser et posséder par cet immortel glaçé comme elle pouvait l'être depuis sa transformation.

- Jack... S'il.. te plaît... gémit-elle, laissant sa bouche se faire capturer.

- Chut...

- Mais... Bunny... et les autres...

Le coup de reins qu'il lui envoya la laissa pantelante. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle faisait l'amour avec Jack dans une chambre prêter par leur amie, le lapin.

- Je m'en fous... Je me moque des autres... Pour l'instant, tu as besoin que l'on t'aime pas de penser aux autres. Alors, oublie-les !

Cette phrase sonna comme un ordre. Et elle sut qu'elle devait lui obéir. Il ne cessait de l'embrasser, de lui effleurer le coup de ses baisers. Et elle lui répondait amoureusement, lui aggrippant parfois la racine des cheveux ou griffant sa nuque. Lui qui adorait cela d'aprés le visage qu'il lui montra.

.

- Que penses-tu qu'ils puissent faire maintenant qu'ils sont immortels et qu'ils ont la même température ? plaisanta Nord.

Bunny sentit ses poils s'hérissaient, faisant les cents pas. Pour sa part, Silly regarda vers le ciel, désespérée de ne jamais revoir sa jolie maîtresse. Elle baissa la tête, laissant une larme lui échappait.

- Je ne leur ai pas demandé de salir les draps de cette chambre avec leur trucs bestiaux ! s'écria le lapin de Pâques.

- Allons, Bunny. Depuis que Jack et Trecy sont devenus le couple de l'Hiver, ils n'ont pas eu tant que cela d'intimité ! rétorqua Anastasia, souriante.

- Blah Blah Blah ! Pas de défense ou je m'énerve vraiment !

Bunny finit par soupirer, rejoignant sa douce qui se reposa au font de ses bras. Il caressa son pelage blanc, ignorant le ruban rose accrochée à son cou. Elle secoua un peu ses oreilles. Elle refusait cette fille.

Comment pouvait-elle prétendre à ce titre alors qu'à part ses mimiques, elle n'avait rien. Ce fut là que le couple apparut. Elle arrivait, revêtue de ses affaires. Jack resta en retrait, le regard grave. Nord étant déjà avec son immortel compagne, le couple de gardien de l'émerveillement recula.

Il ne restait plus que Tony pour la Fée des dents, Silly pour le lapin de Pâques et Elisa pour le marchand de Sable. Seuls ses trois là n'étaient pas immortels.

- Je... avant de commencer, j'aimerais que vous sachiez ce que immortalité veut dire. Pour que les enfants vous voient, il faudra qu'ils croient en vous. N'oubliez pas que peu importe le choix que vous ferez, vous restez mes amis... même si je vous oublie, avoua Trecy, le regard inébranlable.

- Trecy ? appela Tony, inquiet par ses derniers mots.

- Elisa, tu veux être avec le marchand de sable ?

La petite s'avança, ayant compris ce que voulait dire sa grande amie. Elle lui tendit sa main que la jeune fille prit, attendant que l'homme de la lune se montre. Il arriva, entourant le duo de sa lumière blanche pour finalement regarder la transformation s'opérait.

Elisa se sentit prendre une forme différente, douce et sans éxistence. Elle devint tout aussi dorée que son compagnon, ses cheveux ondulants, ses yeux brillant de lumière d'or. Elle fit jouer entre ses doigts le sable dorée.

Trecy rigola sous ces merveilles, ces dessins de dragon, de capes et d'épées. Ces petits choses qu'elle avait tant chéri, petite. Elle rigola, s'envolant tout en étant accompagné du cadeau de la petite Elisa.

Sab vint la rejoindre, déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue qui la rendit que plus heureuse. Trecy redescendit, courant rejoindre Jack qui rigolait sous cette joie. Elle fut joyeuse mais ne se rappelait plus la jolie fille dorée ou encore son lien avec elle.

Jack savait qu'elle souffrait. Tony sembla le ressentir car malgré son rire, il comprit qu'elle venait de perdre quelque chose de précieux.

- Silly, veux-tu rester avec Bunny ? questionna la jeune fille de glace, se tournant vers la lapine qui sauta des bras du lapin.

Elle sembla le comprendre et s'approcha d'elle. Elle sauta dans ses bras. L'homme de la lune les entoura une nouvelle fois, Trecy réutilisa son pouvoir pour lui offrir un corps et une vie.

Et Silly se retrouva grande, sur deux pattes, des oreilles dressés, un corps à faire craquer un lapin mâle. Et vu l'expression que Jack vit sur la frimousse de Bunny, n'ayant pas de visage puisque c'est un lapin, elle était encore plus que lorsqu'elle se tenait encore sur ses quatres pattes.

Elle sautilla, courant vers Bunny pour le becoter, je suppose que c'est ce que font les lapins, et commença à courir partout. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était heureuse et joyeuse. Mais dans sa joie, elle ne vit pas une nouvelle lueur s'éteindre dans les yeux de Trecy.

- Trecy, tu veux te reposer ? souffla Jack, s'inquiétant pour elle.

La jeune fille lui sourit, hocha la tête et le laissa la guider jusqu'à la chambre. Anastasia les regarda partir tout autant que Fée qui avait besoin de connaître la vérité. Quelque chose d'étrange venait de se passer.

.

Trecy venait enfin de s'endormir. Elle respirait doucement dans ce lit. Elle reposait enfin son esprit aprés avoir tant perdu de ses souvenirs. Elle était réellement fatiguée. Jack se tenait là, prés d'elle, là ou se trouvait sa place.

- Jack ? Appela Tony, se tenant debout devant la porte.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui. Elle ne lui avait pas interdit de se taire sur le revers de son pouvoir. Et il connaissait suffisamment Fée et Tony pour leur dire la vérité. Si elle ne pouvait le dire, il le ferait à sa place.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, l'enfermant dans un cocon de chaleur par ses sentiments et de froid par ses pouvoirs. Elle avait besoin de dormir un peu.

- Ce n'est pas sans danger, l'immortalité qu'elle nous accorde ? Demanda Tony, tenant la main de Fée dans la sienne.

Jack se contenta du silence pour répondre. Ca et son regard sombre malgré la beauté de ses yeux bleus glaces. Il devait leur dire. Elle n'aurait pas cette force mais lui l'avait pour vouloir la prôtéger.

- Elle... Malgré ce que je vais te dire, continue de vouloir vivre avec Fée, cela la rendra heureuse, soupira le garçon.

Tony ne comprit pas sur le moment. Il posa ses yeux marrons sur la petite maison qui servait de chambre à son amie. Elle avait beau avoir rigolé, elle en avait souffert de donner cet immortalité.

- Alors ? s'impatienta le mortel, un peu énervé.

Jack inspira. Dire une chose pareil à un ami n'est pas chose facile. Pas du tout.

- Lorsque Trecy t'aura offert l'immortalité, elle t'oubliera.

La phrase fut dure, pleine de vérité mais trés dure à entendre. Le groupe avait fini par rejoindre le trio qui discutaient. Silly se serra contre Bunny, Anastasia serra la main de Nord pour qu'il ne pleure pas. Elisa se contenta de sourire.

Pour Fée, ce fut douloureux d'entendre une tel chose. Elle enlaça les épaules de son futur compagnon par derrière, sachant qu'il en avait besoin. Tony serra les poings. Il ne pouvait cogner Jack.

Lui avait accepté cette idée et plus encore, il avait consolé Trecy lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle.

Une seule chose semblait se répéter dans sa tête. Une seule phrase mais qui venait de le rendre quelque peu tremblant.

" _Lorsque Trecy t'aura offert L'immortalité, elle t'oubliera. _"

Et cela, Tony se refusait à l'accepter.

...

**_Hello ! ^^ _**

**_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela vous plait ? _**

**_J'ai voulu que ce chapitre n'ait pas trop d'humour puisque l'on parle du revers du pouvoir de nôtre Trecy. Il faut toujours un problème lorqu'il y a une histoire. Et cela ne vas pas s'arranger. Mais heureusement, Bunny est là ;p_**

**_J'espère que mon histoire demeure égale à elle-même. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se finisse aussi rapidement. Alors j'ai rajouté ce petit truc. Bien, sinon, commençons le chapitre 10 ^^ _**

**_Allez Bye ! _**


	10. Discussions

_**Salut tout le monde, désolé pour l'attente. J'ai été en manque d'inspiration. Mais voici un nouveau chapitre ^^. **_

.

Discussions

.

Lorsque Trecy reprit conscience, qu'elle revint du monde des rêves aprés une nuit sans rêve et sans souvenirs, il faisait déjà soleil mais des cris lui parvenaient de dehors. Jack et Tony se disputaient. La raison lui échappa. La raison lui échappant, elle se leva, ouvrit la porte et regarda le petit monde.

Jack se stoppa en sentant sa présence, calmé par son réveil. Il recula, décidant que c'était à elle de répondre aux questions dont Tony le harcelait. Bien qu'il n'aime pas forcément sa façon de se mettre en colère, l'amour de Fée pour lui et l'amitié de Trecy l'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit.

Et pourtant il en avait envie. Trecy vint le rejoindre, déposant sa bouche sur la sienne, en guise de bonjour, de remerciements pour l'avoir laissé dormir aussi longtemps. Jack y répondit. Il l'aimait trop pour la laisser souffrir aussi facilement. Mais les grandes décisions de changements revenaient à Trecy pas à lui.

- Alors ? Tu m'expliques Trecy ? gronda Tony, l'arrachant à ses retrouvailles.

- T'expliquer quoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais vivre avec Fée, rétorqua la jeune fille, ses yeux roses devenant glacés sous la colère.

- J'ai dit ça, d'accord, mais je n'ai pas demandé que tu paies avec tes souvenirs de chacun de nous !

Silly regarda la scène. Sa façon de regarder la personne qui était le sujet de sa colère, sa façon d'être droite alors que cette personne lui criait dessus. Ce regard glacé. C'était bien elle mais il était trop tard. Bunny se posta prés d'elle.

- Silly ?

- Je me rends bien compte que c'est elle mais elle ne se rappelle plus de moi, soupira Silly, les oreilles baissées.

Bunny soupira, ramenant sa compagne plus prés de lui. Pour sa part, Elisa ne dit rien, offrant de jolies dessins à la lapine qui retrouva le sourire. Et par ces dessins dorés, Silly comprit qu'elle pouvait toujours en refaire avec elle.

- Tony, cesse de crier sur Trecy, cela ne va rien arranger ! intervena Anastasia, quelque peu troublé par la dispute des deux amis.

- Parce que vous croyez que cela m'amuse de la voir perdre ses souvenirs et ne rien faire !

- Tu vas te taire ! cria Trecy, réellement énervée.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Le froid envahit le monde de Bunny. Trecy laissa sa colère la prendre, glaçant un peu plus le sol et les oeufs. Le lapin commença à s'avancer mais Jack intervena. Il enlaça sa petite-amie par derrière, un bras sous sa poitrine.

La jeune fille accepta de se calmer, de laisser les sentiments de Jack et son geste arrêtait le gel. Le garçon de l'hiver reprit leur magie, la faisant disparaître. Bunny retourna auprés de Silly, affichant un sourire envers Jack qui le lui rendit.

- Je n'ai pas laissé mes souvenirs par plaisir, Tony. J'aurais préféré les garder. Mais si moi, j'ai le droit de vivre éternellement auprés de Jack, il en va de même pour vous. Et cela même si je dois vous oublier.

Tony secoua la tête. Il recula et partit. Il devait se retrouver un peu seul. Fée tenta de partir mais Nord l'en empêcha. Pas maintenant. Peut-être tout à l'heure. Trecy soupira. Tout cela devenait trop compliqué. Et le flocon qui brillait en elle.

- Je suis désolé, Fée. Je voulais...

- Arrête. Je te remercie pour ce que tu fais. Mais Tony doit comprendre. Jack, vas-y toi. Bien qu'il te criait dessus, il te respecte aussi, assura Fée alors qu'elle venait prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Le garçon eut bien du mal à partir. Mais il devait. Ce fut son regard qui le décida. Il s'en alla, lui laissant son bâton alors qu'il partait discuter avec l'humain. Savoir Trecy dans cet état le mettait hors de lui. Mais elle l'avait accepté. Et c'était dur de savoir cela.

.

Tony jeta une nouvelle fois une pierre qui traînait dans les parages. Perdre ses souvenirs pour les voir heureux était peut-être une noble cause. Il secoua la tête. Non, il ne l'acceptait pas. Tout ces rires, ses bagarres idiotes. Cela faisait trop mal.

Elle avait été sa première amie. La seule à se rebeller contre l'autorité de sa mère. La seule à raler pour un rien. La seule à être une adversaire digne de ce nom. Elle était la première. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle oublie tout cela.

- Fais-toi d'autres souvenirs avec elle.

Tony ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas le voir.

- Tu me l'as prises. Tu veux quoi encore ?

- Te parler. Essayer de te faire comprendre certaines choses. Mais d'abord, parle-moi de ta rencontre avec elle.

Tony attendit que Jack soit assis pour commencer à parler. Et il lâcha tout. Leur souvenirs commun, leur bêtises. Le caractère implacable de Trecy. Sa force et sa maladresse. Ses mauvaises habitudes. Des choses que Jack avait remarqué en ayant à peine vécu avec elle.

- Et aprés, elle a frappé mon frère avec son genoux, lui cassant le nez. Cela a choqué ma mère mais pas mon père qui a rigolé. C'est à cet instant que je me suis juré d'être éternellement son ami, finit-il de raconter.

Jack sourit. Oui, il comprenait. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Tony refusait obstinément de voir Trecy perdre ses souvenirs d'eux.

- Ce n'est pas facile pour elle.

Le garçon se tourna vers l'immortel. Il le fixa.

- Elle n'aime pas cet alternative de son pouvoir. Ce contre sens qui lui fait tout oublier alors qu'elle devrait toujours se rappeler de vous. Mais elle l'accepte parce qu'elle n'aime pas non plus être la seule à profiter de son bonheur.

- C'est idiot, se moqua Tony, moqueur.

- C'est Trecy. Tu sais, je suis du genre espiègle et rarement sage comme maintenant. Mais je fais un enorme effort parce qu'elle a besoin que tu la soutienne pas de ces disputes, continua Jack, s'étant relevé au passage.

- Ca t'écorche la bouche tout ces mots emplis de sagesses ?

La grimace de Jack répondit à sa question. Tony rigola, bien vite rejoint par son ami. Il se releva, s'essuyant au passage.

- Tu es l'esprit le plus complexe que je connaisse, Jack, lança-t-il, le regardant dans les yeux. Mais je te respecte car tu as pu la faire sourire malgré la perte de son grand-père et sa vie assez compliqué.

- J'ai eu du mal quand même. Elle n'est pas facile. Elle est une enfant, rétorqua Jack.

Ils se sourirent puis décidèrent de retourner auprés des autres. Silly cajolait des oeufs, leur expliquant que tout allait bien sous le regard de Bunny, attendri et aimant.

- Un lapin amoureux ! J'aurais tout vu ! plaisanta Jack, se posant prés du Lapin qui afficha un rictus.

- Ca va la bouche ? Pas trop écorchée ? dit-il, ébourriffant la tignasse blanche du garçon.

Le silence s'installa alors que Tony s'approcha de Trecy. Fée vint rejoindre les autres, regardant la scène.

- Tony ? appela Trecy, le trouvant bizarre.

Il ne dit rien pendant un temps. Il se retint de rire ou de pleurer. Il retenait sa colère et sa frustration pour Trecy, ses rires et ses pleurs face à leurs souvenirs communs.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée de te voir perdre tes souvenirs. Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu doives choisir nôtre bonheur à eux. Je n'aime pas ton look et je déteste tes façons de te mettre en colère, avoua Tony, regardant Trecy dans les yeux pendant qu'elle retenait son souffle.

Les autres ne dirent rien.

- Mais j'aime et j'adore la gardienne que tu es devenue. J'aime le sourire que Jack a ramené sur ton visage et je suis fou de ta manière de jouer avec la neige. Alors, lorsque tu auras perdu nos souvenirs, tu en referas d'autres avec nous. D'ac ?

La proposition était idiote. Superficielle. Dingue. Merveilleusement folle. Mais elle était réelle. Bel et bien réelle.

- Merci... Mais tu es sûr de ton choix ? demanda Trecy, ne voulant pas le voir regretter le temps ou il était un homme comme un autre.

Il l'attira à lui. Leurs mains s'entrelaçèrent alors que Trecy posa son front contre le sien. L'homme de la lune apparut, innondant de sa lumière les deux adolescents qui sourirent. Fée et Jack se sourirent.

Tony se laissa faire. Les mêmes ailes que sa compagne lui apparut. Il devenait plus grand et plus costaud, bien musclé pour ne pas dire à tomber car les petite quenottes tombèrent dans les pommes. Les plumes du colibri recouvrèrent son corps sauf son visage. Ses yeux marrons était devenus des émeraudes pour le bonheur de Fée.

Il était immortel. Trecy tomba assise, ressentant leurs derniers souvenirs s'échappaient de sa mémoire. Elle pleura pour cela. Le flocon lunaire chercha à la consoler et ce fut Jack qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle hurla, s'accrocha à son pull. Elle venait de perdre ses derniers souvenirs.

Tony vint la voir et tendit sa main vers elle.

- Salut, Je m'appelle Tony. Et toi ?

Trecy sursauta, le regarda. Jack sourit. Tout en la tenant contre lui, il lui fit comprendre que cet immortel était un trés vieil ami à elle, se prenant un regard courroucé de la part de Tony.

- Il est plus vieux que moi ? demanda Trecy, innocente, faisant rire le petite groupe.

Fée vint embrasser son compagnon, l'empêchant de commettre un meurtre mais s'il ne pouvait pas. Nord et Anastasia, la merveilleuse et térrifiante maman Noël, Sab et Elisa, la maîtresse des rêves, Bunny et Silly, la lapine au grand coeur, Fée et Tony, le colibri travailleur et fou.

Et un couple, indétronable et glacée pour l'éternité.

Jack et Trecy, les enfants espiègles et joueurs de l'Hiver.

.

Haut dans le ciel, L'homme de la lune sourit, observant ses gardiens et leurs compagnons. Ainsi, ils ne seraient plus totalement seuls, même avec les enfants et lui comme père fondateur. Il était fière de son travail.

Finalement, il ne s'était peut-être pas trompée en laissant son flocon lunaire tomber sur la terre. Peut-être pas...

...

**_Hello, hello. Désolé encore pour l'attente. Mais j'étais serieusement en manque d'inspiration. Trop d'idée qui se partageaient et aussi une autre fanfiction sur les parents d'Harry Potter. Voilà le tout. _**

**_C'est presque sur ce chapitre que cette histoire se termine. J'hésite à faire un épilogue. Donnez-moi mon avis. Je commence à avoir les quelques idées alors je vais le préparer ^^. Je fais grâce à ceux qui attendaient un autre chapitre. Je leur évite une attente trop dure et longue. Encore désolé. _**

**_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et vous souhaite un bon wek-end ^^ _**

**_Allez bye !_**

**_P.S : Je vais changer de Pseudo. L'image restera la même mais pas le pseudo. ^^ A vous de me reconnaître ^^ _**


	11. Epilogue

**_A ceux qui attendaient l'épilogue ^^. Le voici ! _**

.

Epilogue

.

- Bunny, veux-tu bien arrêter de faire des grimaces dans le dos de Jack ! gronda Silly, mettant ses pattes sur ses " hanches. "

Jack se retourna, glaçant le museau de Bunny de son bâton avant de retourner à la contemplation de sa petite-amie et de Fée s'extasiant sur le petit bébé de Nord et d'Anastasia.

- Jack ! cria Bunny, commençant à le poursuivre.

L'immortel garçon des glaces s'envola poursuivie par un Lapin enragé. Tony, qui passait par là, par un pur hasard, fit un croche-pied-patte et regarda Bunny se vautré avec magnificence.

Nôtre Lapin de pâque s'énerva, brandissant un "poing" vers Tony.

- Merci de me défendre ! s'exclama-t-il, se relevant avec difficulté.

Jack s'amusait à congeler un peu plus le sol pour l'empêcher de se remettre debout. Tony, ne touchant jamais le sol, rigola face à la scène.

- Je te trouve bien trop impoli depuis que tu es devenue immortel, Tony, gronda le lapin, ayant réussi à se remettre debout.

- J'en profite. Et je n'aime pas trop les kangourous.

- Comment ?!

Ce fut au tour de Jack de rire. Mais il se fit rapidement capturer par Trecy qui déposa un féroce bébé sur sa bouche. Oubliant totalement ses deux collègues, il enlaça Trecy, répondant à son baiser.

- Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, lorsque leur baiser s'arrêta.

- Tu me feras un enfant un jour ?

Le garçon ne dit rien. Il retint un hoquet de surprise, laissant son coeur cognait plus fort dans sa poitrine. Tony et Bunny rigolèrent, se moquant de lui alors que la jeune fille apaisa sa crainte d'un baiser.

- Chut... ne t'inquiète pas... Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

- Je doute d'être à la hauteur. Et pour l'instant, je ne veux te partager avec personne. Pardonne-moi encore d'être égoiste et jaloux ! avoua Jack, posant son front contre le sien.

Trecy sourit, emprisonnant de ses lèvres, celles de son amant glacé. Elle se moquait totalement d'un enfant pour l'instant. Elle ne voulait pas voir cette expression triste sur le visage de Jack.

- Tu ne veux pas partager tes tours avec un petit garçon ? questionna-t-elle, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

- Plus tard... Bien plus tard. Pour l'instant, je te veux à moi seul pour encore trés longtemps. Est-ce la vue de cet enfant qui t'a donné envie ?

Trecy sourit. Il la connaissait tellement bien.

- Oui. Mais je peux attendre. On se dépêcher, j'aimerais bien retrouver nôtre lit, s'il te plaît ? supplia la jeune fille, embrassant la machoire de son petit-ami.

Tony rigola alors que Bunny et Silly souriaient.

- Tu peux te moquer d'eux autant que tu veux, ca fait un bon moment que princesse n'est plus vierge, Tony ! défendit Bunny alors que sa compagne rigolait sous le visage cramoisi du garçon.

- Je m'en fous !

Tous rigolèrent et vinrent entourer le berceau. Le petit bonhomme, qui aurait du être une fille, gazouillait. Il faisait des tasde bruits adorables, se mordillait les pieds comme les mains. Il regardait chaque être avant de tendre ses mains vers sa mère.

- Tu as du lui trouver un nom ? questionna Trecy, serrant la main de Jack qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

- J'aimerais que tu le choisisses, ma chèrie. C'est parce que tu m'as rendu immortelle et prôche de Nord que j'ai pu avoir cet enfant. Et je tiens, en tant que marraine de cet enfant, que tu lui donne un prénom.

La jeune fille se sentit heureuse. Elle était fière d'être choisie. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant un prénom qui lui ferait du bien, à tout ceux qui entendraient parler de lui. Silly et Bunny sourirent, Sab et Elisa firent des dessins à l'enfant, Tony et Fée s'embrassèrent.

Jack offrit un flocon éternel au petit garçon. Et Trecy, la merveilleuse et adorable enfant au coeur glacée de joie, la petite-fille de Jamie Bennett et la fan inconditionnelle des gardiens.

- Il s'appelera Wyatt.

Le groupe finit par sourire. Et Trecy déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son filleul. Jack vint la rejoindre, offrant le flocon à Nord avant d'entraîner sa compagne vers les cieux.

Ils s'envolèrent, faisant tomber de la neige dans l'atelier. Wyatt rigola, totalement heureux. Anastasia rigola tout autant que son compagnon.

- Merci, Homme de la lune.

Le merveilleux astre blanc brilla plus intensément. IL entoura l'enfant de sa lumière avant de s'en aller. Wyatt se fit bichonner pendant encore de bonnes heures. Le couple de l'hiver s'en retourna à Burgess, apportant de la joie aux enfants de la ville qui vinrent profiter de cette neige.

Trecy regarda les enfants s'amusaient, se battre dans la neige, faire des bonhommes ou des sculptures de glace. Jack vint la retrouver, lui dérobant un baiser alors que la neige continuait de tomber selon son bon vouloir.

Et la maison qui avait été le fruit de la rencontre entre un petit garçon à la foi sans limite et un jeune garçon apportant joie et amusement aux enfants se retrouva perdu dans le temps et la glace.

Sous forme d'apparition fantomatique occasionnel, Jamie et sa soeur Sophie, aussi souriants l'un que l'autre, regardèrent le couple s'embrasser.

Leur ami avait trouvé le bonheur. Et c'était cela le plus important. Les gardiens seraient encore moins seule ainsi.

Même un petit croque-mitaine, caché dans les profondeurs des ténèbres.

**_Fin_**

**_..._**

**_Je voulais faire un bel épilogue alors le voici en espérant que cet histoire vous a plus. Mais c'est comme cela qu'elle se termine. Douce et tendre avec les rires d'un bébé entouré d'une belle et incroyable famille ^^ _**

**_Sur une juste note joyeuse parce qu'on en a tous besoin ^^ _**

**_Allez Bye ! _**


End file.
